


Beauty and The Beast (A Dark Fairy Tale)

by spn_katie



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast, Brother's NOT Related, Character Death, Dark Fairy Tale, Disney Fairy Tale, F/M, Genderswap, Graphic Sex, M/M, Mild Bestiality, Non-Relation, Other, Real Version Of Beauty and The Beast, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Violence, fairy tale, not wincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_katie/pseuds/spn_katie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel Winchester lives in a small quaint Village with his two sisters, and his hateful father. His mother had died when he was young, but was wiser than anyone he's ever had the pleasure of knowing. Sam is the outcast in his town, he's different than everyone else.. Let's just say he's never felt right in his own body. In time Samuel is forced to set out on quest to retrieve items for his father. But what happens when he stumbles in the wrong direction of the forest? What happens when he reaches an enchanting Castle and The Beast that resides in it. One thing is for sure, his life will never be the same again. Thing's will end up changing for Sam, mentally and physically.</p><p>(This is the darker version of Beauty and The Beast.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castle

Samuel has always been an outcast. Ever since his boyhood days, all he wished to do was play with the neighbourhood boys in his small village. He would imitate their boyish mannerisms and follow them in playtime in his effort to fit in. But he never succeeded. Even when he wanted to play hide and seek with them, all he got in return were insults. They would mock him for being a girly freak and turn him away, jeering him to play with his sisters instead. Samuel remembers running to his father John crying, telling him how no one accepts him, and how no one wants to be his friend.

His father’s response was telling him to ‘Man Up’ and stop acting so feminine.

But Sam didn’t act feminine. Did he? As he grew older, he realized indeed, that he did have female traits. Instead of helping his father hunt like other normal boys of his village, he preferred to stay at home and help his sisters Kaitlyn and April clean the house. He always wanted to help them cook when it was time for dinner, it was entertaining and relaxing to be in the little kitchen. His sisters never said anything about his behavior to his face.

Although every once in a while he would catch them stealing concerned glances at him.

When his sisters played with their glass dolls, Sam would excitedly join in. When they played house, Sam always wanted to be the wife. He would make one of his younger sisters play the part of the husband and the other would play the role of the child. Deep down Sam knew this wasn’t how it was supposed to be, he knew he should be the husband. But to Samuel that never felt right. He never felt like he was in the right body…

As if he had the soul of a girl under the skin of a boy. He had always felt like a girl, for as long as he could remember.

Samuel was of sixteen years of age when the realization that he was most definitely not like other boys hit him. In fact, it was that very year when he discovered his attraction towards boys instead of girls. It was the sort of truth that he would never reveal to anyone, much less his father until the day the man died. Sam knew the repercussions for a man to be seen laying with another man.

However that didn’t stop him from getting his first kiss.

It was with Christopher Ray Vaye, son of Ellen, the local bar owner. Samuel always thought that the name was a rather strange one. But, with a last name like Winchester who was he to judge? When he kissed Christopher, he felt rightfully whole for the first time of his life. He felt loved and cherished. Chris seemed to enjoy the moment as well, because they kept seeing one another after that.

They would meet behind his mother’s bar, and explore each other’s mouth. For weeks, even months, they escaped getting caught. That was until one night when Chris's mother Ellen came outsidelooking for her son. She needed his help with attending the bar that night. It was fully packed with customers and Ellen couldn’t handle everyone by herself.

She stepped outside, to find Christopher holding Sam up against the wall devouring his mouth.

At first Ellen was silent, then she gently called out her son’s name. Christopher immediately pushed back away from Sam, with wide eyes.

“Momma! I’m sorry!” Chris’s voice broke, sounding like a young child. Sam didn’t have to look at him to know that he was crying.

“Christopher get inside… Now.” His mother gritted out through clenched teeth. Chris didn’t even hesitate, he threw a apologetic look in Sam’s direction and with that he took off.

Ellen stepped closer to Samuel.

“Samuel, you know what happens-”

“Please… Please don’t tell my father. I beg of you.” Sam fell to his knees, the muddy ground staining his clothes. He was looking up at Ellen with tears streaming down his cheeks. She had his life in her hands at this very moment.

“Sam.” Ellen shook her head. “I will not tell your father. But I think it would be best for you to no longer show your face ‘round here. It’s not safe for boys like you and my son.” Ellen actually crouched so she could look Sam in the eye.

“Thank you, thank you!” Sam cried.

“I think its best you get home now ya hear? I don’t want you around these parts again.” Ellen simply stated, not sounding the least bit disgusted. Her words were laced with concern. Samuel knew that Ellen was just looking out for her only child. And she was right, he thought. It’s not safe for him and Chris to be seeing one another in a world as dark as this one.

Men lying with men is not acceptable, under any circumstances.

“You have my word, Ellen. Thank you.” Sam bowed his head and raced off through the woods back to his house, without bothering to look back. When he got home that night, his father looked him up and down with barely concealed disgust on display within his eyes. Sam was very dirty from his nightly adventure, and didn't have anywhere to clean off.

John had scoffed and turned his attention back to the novel was reading. Sam had rushed into his room, closing his door as quietly as he could.

 

 

 

“Samuel? Do you hear me? I asked you if you wanted another Turkey leg?” His sister Kaitlyn asked, snapping him from his memory.

“Yes, thank you my dear sister.” Samuel smiled.

As he and his siblings got older, he drifted apart from April and grew closer to Kaitlyn. It’s not that he and April hated each other. However April had always felt that Sam should’ve been doing more things a real man should. Like helping their father hunt.

When they had their first major argument a few years back, Sam was genuinely repulsed by everything his sister had told him. He supposed that she had been suppressing her feelings against Sam for quite some time, and what she said was just an outburst. April went on spewing her vitriolic on how Sam was too soft and emotional to be a man. That he was an abomination. That he needed to harden up, if he ever wanted to make it in the real world.

Samuel hadn’t said anything in return. He just walked back to his room with a crushed heart and muffled his cries in the palm of his hand. But he had felt slightly better when April entered his bedroom a few hours later and apologized. He could tell she was being sincere. When he forgave her, April had burst into tears saying ‘Thank you’ over and over again. When she had calmed down, she finally confessed that she was deeply worried about him and that she didn’t want him to be an outcast. And how she didn’t want him to get hurt. _'Too late for that'_ …Sam had sarcastically thought. All Sam could do was nod his head in assent.

He can’t change who he is. No matter how bad he wants to.

“So Samuel.” John coughed. “You’re going a few towns over to pick up some things I’m going need. You will be leaving tomorrow.. You will take one of the horses from the stable, you can decide which one of them you wish to take on your journey. It will be a few days travel. You can handle that, can’t you son?”

Everyone at the table was watching him with bated breath, waiting for his reply. They all knew too well about his fear of riding horses... His father had forced him to learn horseback riding at the tender age of ten in spite of all his pleas and requests.

Now, Sam avoids getting on a horse whenever possible, sometimes it’s inevitable.

“I-I.” He stuttered, unsure of what to say.

“Of course he can handle it father. Can’t you Sam?” Kaitlyn persisted, obviously trying to help him out.

“He can do it father, Sam can handle anything.” April chimed in.

“Sure father.. Yes I can make the Journey, what is it exactly you need?” Sam tried his best to keep his soft voice neutral.

He watched his father bite into his steak.

“You will buy a new Axe. The one I have is one swing away from falling apart. I will write you a list of the other items I need you to receive and you will get it for me.” John’s stated firmly leaving little room for dissent. Sadly Samuel knew he was going to do as he was told.

“Sure thing Father.” Sam had nodded in response.

And with that, they continued to eat their dinner. In their effort to keep the conversation on lighter topics, his sisters started talking about boys that had asked them to the local ball that the town is throwing in two weeks. When John asked Sam if he had a girl to take to the ball, he looked down and muttered “Not yet.” His sisters had looked at him with knowing eyes, but said nothing.

He had always suspected that his sisters were well aware of his attraction towards men, but neither had ever bothered to question him about it. They must have decided to leave the issue alone.

After dinner, Sam went straight into his bedroom, locking the door with a frustrated sigh. His father knew how much he detested chores like this…how much he didn’t want to do it.

Before this, Sam had only made one journey by himself. It was a quick day’s journey, nothing too strenuous. But this? This would last _days_. He wasn’t even sure if he was ready for it yet. No, he knew that he’s not ready for something like that. Most boys of his age had discovered and explored vast tracts of unknown land, embracing whatever new sights it had to offer. But at 20 Samuel still felt like he wasn’t ready. This wasn’t something he wanted to do. He’d rather be with his sisters, in the safety of their home. For once Sam wanted to hit something and he's never been a violent person.

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock coming on his bedroom door. Sam got up to unlock the door; opening it slowly to find both his sisters standing there awkwardly.

“What do you guys want?” Sam spoke out.

“We wanted to make sure you’re okay. We packed you a bag filled with medicines and dressings, just in case something does happen out there.” April says, trying her best to comfort him.

“You’re going to be fine Sammy. You can do this! You’ve been on a journey before.” Kaitlyn added with a semi-smile.

“One time Kait.. I don’t know if I can do this anymore. I wish father didn’t burden me with this kind of responsibility.” Sam turned his back and started walking further into his room with his sisters closely on his heels.

“Samuel, please don’t take this the wrong way.” April paused momentarily. “But you are a man, you were born a boy. As much as you wish you weren’t, you just are. There is nothing anyone can do about that. Sometimes I wish you were….”

“You wish I were what?” Sam was curious.

“We wish you were born a girl.” Kaitlyn finished April’s unfinished sentence, attempting to make it easier for her sister. Sam’s eyes go wide and Kaitlyn felt the need to explain further. “It would be so much easier on you Sammy. You weren’t made for this kind of life, you weren’t meant to be a boy… You’re too soft my love.. It’s not a bad thing though. You were just always different, I suppose.” April rubbed her hand on his thighs in a soothing gesture.

As much as he hated to agree, he knows it’s true. Sam had never felt comfortable in his own body. He always wanted to look like his sisters. When he was younger, he could fool himself into believing that he was indeed a girl. He would put on dresses and makeup and dance merrily with his sisters as they sang the local songs. As he got older, Sam could no longer wear dresses or his sisters’ heels. He was eight the last time he tried. His father had scolded him, telling him he was ‘too old for that shit.’ And that Sam was a man now, so he better start acting like it.

“I wish I was born a girl as well.” Sam finally admitted, to himself and his sisters.

April scoots closer to him, hugging his gigantic body. “That doesn’t matter anymore. You can’t change that Sam. Please just do as our father asks. Don’t fight him anymore, it only makes things harder for you.”

“I know April. I’m scared. I know I shouldn’t be, I know I should be a stronger man.” Sam looks them in the eyes as he says the words, expecting to be judged. He was surprised to find sympathy and understanding in both their eyes.

“But... but you have to Sammy. After you left the room father told us that if you don’t do this, he’s kicking you out of the house. He said he was going to leave you to fend for yourself.” Kaitlyn looked everywhere else around the dark room but his eyes.

“I figured.” Sam simply states. “It’s not much of a surprise, he doesn’t want a fag for a son. He doesn’t want a son who hates his own body.”

“Don’t you dare put yourself down like that Samuel! You are who you are, there is nothing father can do about that. He’s just stuck in his old ways, all the old ones are Sam. That’s just the way it is. But please beloved brother, don’t ever put yourself down for how you feel.” April’s voice was cracking up in pain, as she tried to attempt to lift her brother’s spirit.

But she knows as well as Sam that it didn’t do much good.

“Maybe it would be best for me to leave. I don’t want to be a burden to any of you. I know people around the village talk. I know what they say about me.” Sam let the tears fall silently, thinking about the hateful derogatory words that fell from some of the local townsman’s mouth.

One time on his walk home from the library, he heard two men talking and laughing. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, so he paid closer attention to see what was so funny. It only took a few seconds to realize that it was him and his family that they were laughing about, saying how bad John must feel for having a gay feminine son. The two men didn’t even realize Sam was there, standing only a few feet away. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway. If they saw him, their insults would’ve been directed _at_ him instead. He was forever glad he didn’t have to endure their hateful words face to face.

Kaitlyn sadly sighed. “You can’t leave Sam, we need you. We need you here.”

Shaking his head Sam said. “No-no you don’t. You’ve never needed me… Especially father.”

“We do dear brother, we do need you. We always will.” April added.

“Why’s that huh? It seems like anytime Father even bears to look at me, it’s with disgust and hatred. Ever since mother die-”

Kaitlyn looked out the window as she spoke cutting Samuel off. “Don’t bring mother into this Sam. Just don’t, we’re all hurting.”

He understands their pain, but they didn’t know their mother like he did. After all, they’re younger than him. Sam was seven when his mother Mary passed from some unknown illness. His father had hired the best doctors that the village could offer. But nothing worked and Mary slowly withered away before their eyes. She looked so frail in her last days, it seemed as if she would shatter like a vase if one so much as touched her.

Kaitlyn seemed anxious as she began speaking again. “If you do as father asks, he may look upon you with pride once again. Don’t you want that? Don’t you want him to care?

“I do… I do sister.” Sam tried to control the tears, but he couldn’t stop them.

“Do not cry brother. Maybe one day he will realize his fault and beg your forgiveness for being so harsh and unaccepting. He may be a man’s man, but he was never like this when mother was alive. He was softer, much gentler. I truly miss those days.” Kaitlyn sighed.

“I doubt he will ever be that way again Kaitlyn, I really do.” Sam couldn’t even look his sisters in the eyes.

“Have faith brother, please... Things will change with time, you will find a man. A man who will love you for you. Someone that can see you for who you truly are. When he finds you, I want you to promise me something. If you ever happen to find true love, never return here. Never. Go far away from here, and don't ever come back.” April was crying as she spoke, her voice broken with emotion.

“Sister you do not mean that.” Sam couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.

“We do brother. We mean it! We cannot protect you here. You know this, this is nothing new for you.” Kaitlyn paused. “When you return from this journey, try your best to stay out of father’s way. I agree with April dear brother. In time you will move far away from here. None of this will matter… No one here will matter anymore.”

“No! I will always love you both… Dearly. That will never change.” Sam broke down and brought his sisters into a chest crushing hug.

Deep down something told him that this trip will change his life forever. But those thoughts didn’t matter. It was just his mind playing tricks on him once again. There’s nothing scary in the woods. Except for animals that is, but Sam’s sure his father would provide him with some sort of weapon to defend himself.

After what felt like another few hours of talking, his sisters left his room as quietly as they could trying their best not to wake their father. When he was alone again, he curled into his bed and continued to cry as his hot fresh tears rolled gently down the side of his smooth face. Sam wasn’t crying for pity, he was crying for a life he never wanted. He was crying for the terrible life that he had. Why did a world so beautiful and majestic have to be so cruel and un-kind? Sam would never understand. No matter what, he has always retained his poise and his manners. He had always carried himself with grace, the kind of grace a woman would carry herself with. It wasn’t as though he acted this way on purpose.

In fact he just unconsciously took after his sisters… and his mother back when she was alive.

His mother Mary always taught them to be kind and generous to everyone irrespective of the circumstances. And that’s what Sam had done throughout his life. When he was younger, elderly women used to coo over him and gush at him saying what a beautiful and sweet child he was. However as he got older they started to frown upon him for his actions and mannerisms…giving him nothing but harsh glances and spiteful words.

Sam laid his head upon his pillow, staring up at the stone ceiling. Eventually closing his eyes, drifting off into a blissful slumber.

 

 

 

_******Samuel’s Dream******* _

 

“Mary please, put the boy down.” John laughed in a voice full of fond exasperation.

“No John, he's my little baby boy.”

“Dear, you’re going to spoil the child.”

“Then let him be spoiled.” Mary retorted, smiling lovingly at John. “Isn’t he just beautiful?”

“He is.” John pinched a young Samuel’s cheek. “You see what our love made? I can’t wait to teach him how to hunt.”

“And if he doesn’t grow up wanting to do the same things as you?” Mary questioned.

“All young boys hunt, it’s a father son tradition in these parts Mary. He will have no choice but to learn.” John answered back nonchalantly. 

“If you say so.” Mary shook her head.

Her words weren’t directed at John. They were directed at a five year old Samuel as she gazed knowingly in his eyes. It was as if she already knew her son was going to grow up  
different from everyone else.

“Alright my love, I need to fetch some wood from outside. I will be back shortly.” John bent and kissed her cheek. Before he exited the room he smiled at a little Sam who was hiding behind her mother’s legs.

Just as John was about to walk out, he felt a gentle hand on his upper arm. It was Mary; John turned back around to again face his wife.

“Do me something John?” She implored. “No matter what… Love Sam.”

John looked at Mary as if she had lost her mind. “Where did that come from? I will always love him. I will love all my children.” And with that he was out of the front door, closing it quietly.

“Hey Sammy.” Mary crouched down to little Sam’s level.

“You know that no matter what Mommy loves you right?” She ran her skinny fingers through his thick hair, her fingers nails gently scratching his scalp. All young Sam did was nod in response, unsure of what to say.

“Now Sam, I need you to wake up for me.”

“What Momma?” Sam’s soft voice asked.

“Wake up sweetie.”

_************ _

 

 

Sam forced his eyes open to find an irritated John standing by his bedside.

“Samuel! I’ve been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes, get up!” John forced through gritted teeth.

“Sorry father. I’m not sure when I fell asleep last night, I meant to wake up earlier.” Sam rubbed his eyes.

“Get dressed… Everything has already been taken care of and the horse is outside posted and steady. We are all just waiting on you.”

“I thought you said I could pick the horse that I was going to ride?” Panic was rising in his stomach. There was only one horse he was comfortable riding. Her name is Celia.

She’s old, but reliable. Ever since Sam can remember they’ve had that horse, she was almost like family.

“I changed my mind.” John didn’t bother to even look at him. “Hurry up and get dressed.”

“Okay.” Sam replied. Something in his reply made John pause midway. He turned around to look at Sam with a questioning eye.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes Sir.” Sam immediately corrected himself. When he was younger, his father had never made Sam call him ‘Sir’. It was always ‘Father’. Once Samuel turned fifteen, John had sternly told him it was ‘Sir’ or ‘Father’ from now on. ‘Of course father.’ Sam had said, not wanting to question his father’s rule.

Sam sat on the rumpled bed, watching his father’s retreating back. His day couldn’t have started off any better. After Samuel washed and dried himself. He got dressed, and made his way downstairs into the foyer where he knew his father would be waiting.

John got up from the solid wood chair with a tired sigh. “Good you’re ready... Follow me.”

“Don’t I get to say goodbye to my sisters first?” Sam wouldn’t leave, not without a goodbye.

John waved his hand. “They are already outside waiting for you. Let’s go.”

Samuel followed his father outside, noticing his sisters standing by the steed that was definitely not Celia.

“Brother! Good afternoon! You’ve basically wasted away the whole day sleeping!” Kaitlyn grasped him into a tight hug.

“Is that so?” Sam asked. Thinking about how long he’d slept made him wonder back to the dream he had last night. The harder he thought about it, the sooner he realized it wasn’t a dream.

It was a memory…

“Yes! At least you will be well enough for your journey.” April mentioned, trying to ease the tension everyone could sense vibrating from their father.

“Alright girls, that is enough. Samuel here needs to get going before it gets to dark so he can find a place to set up camp.” John pushed his way past his sisters, to stand in front of Sam. “Can you handle this?”

Stunned at his father’s question he just said “Yes.”

“Good. I knew you were ready. Everything is all packed up any ready for you to go.” Looking over to the horse, Sam could see bags and a rolled up blanket strapped to the side of the steed.

“Thank you Sir.”

“You are very welcome.” John took a deep breath. “Here’s the list.” John reached into his pocket handing it to him. “I need everything on this list. Everything Sam. Don’t forget not one thing or there will be dire repercussions. The items I need are not hard to find, even a retarded child can do this.”

His sisters quietly gasped at their father’s comparison of Sam to a child with special needs.

“I can do this father.” Samuel nodded, even more unsure of himself than he was last night. He took the note from his father’s hands and stuffed it into his pocket. The light piece of paper felt oddly heavy.

“Good. The place I need you to go is only a few towns over. It’s called Kenva. It’s just a few days travel like I mentioned the other day. Just ride through the backwoods until you reach the first town and follow the directions on the map from there. It’s quite a simple task Sam.”

“I understand Sir.”

“Lovely, now get going. You do not want to waste an ounce of sunlight.”

“No sir.”

And with that Sam hugged his sisters one last time, and formally shook his father’s cold hand. When he got on the horse, he immediately felt unsteady and at an unease. As a matter of fact he didn’t even know this steed’s name, and that made him even more uncomfortable.

 

 

 

At this point Sam has been traveling through the forest for hours, and still hasn’t stumbled onto a town like his father said he would. Deep within his stomach, he knew he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere along the line. As night began to come into toe, it only made him more anxious to reach his destination.

His horse keep making sounds of frustration for some reason, breaking his concentration.

“It’s okay girl.” Or boy, he wasn’t sure what it was.

They kept trudging along hoping to find another village, or any semblance of civilization. But without knowing it, they were only going deeper into the darkest part of the woods. The part of the woods that he would always hear his local townsmen and travelers talking about while going about with his daily errands. As the local legends went, these were the part of the woods where once someone entered, they could never come out.

It’s a good thing Sam didn’t realize that…

Samuel almost fell off his horse when she suddenly stood on her hind legs neighing fiercely. He gripped onto the reigns as hard as he could to keep from falling off, placing himself into a better position.

“What’s wrong? Calm down girl! Please!” Sam tried, only soothing her momentarily. And that’s when he heard it. The howl, the howl of _wolves_.

“YAHHHH!” He tugged on the reigns, pulling even harder than before, signaling the horse to run as fast as she could through the thick dense forest.

When Samuel dared to look behind him, he saw four wolves chasing them, growling ferociously. The feral beasts were sprinting with the speed of wind; within moments they caught up. One of the wolves pounced on them out of nowhere, surprising both him and the steed when it aimed straight for the horse’s jugular. Sam could see his life flashing before his eyes. He knew this was the end. The horse tried it’s best to fight the wolf off, but the animal only dug its teeth further. Eventually the beautiful golden brown steed crumpled to its knees.

Sam was flown off the horse from the sheer force, landing on the ground with a thud. He backed away from the approaching wolves as far as he could, until his back hit a tree.

He watched helplessly as the growling beasts circled their majestic prey. They didn’t even seem to notice Sam. It appeared as though all their attention was focused on the poor horse as it struggled to stand so it could run. But every time it tried, it fell back down due to the gaping wound in its neck.

Paralyzed from fear, Sam didn’t even move. He just watched as the predators pounced on his horse, ripping its flesh apart. Somewhere along the line, Sam snapped from his fear induced haze. He realized that this was his only chance to get away now that the rabid animals were occupied. Not that he would make it far, but it was better than sitting there waiting for his turn to be the next meal for those hell beasts.

Samuel stood up with shaky knees and darted as fast as he could in the other direction. As he ran through shrubs, he could feel the thorns slicing his skin. But at that moment he didn’t care. He was scared for his life and it was the fear that seemed to embolden him. Those small pains were nothing when compared to the feeling of four inch long canines tearing into his flesh.

When he heard them howl, he just knew. He just knew, they were coming after him. So he ran faster only to trip, his face smacking dead into the ground. He pushed himself up, and started to run again. All these thoughts were crisscrossing through his mind. This could be it. This could be how he finally dies. In the middle of the forest… In the darkest hour of the night… In a hostile weather… With no one around.

He would never see his sisters again.. He would never see his father again, not that it mattered much. Sam’s pretty sure his father would do just fine without him… Maybe even better. He was so lost in thoughts, he didn’t even realize that he was approaching gigantic iron gates until he crashed into them. The impact of his running body clashing against the gates happened to push it back just the slightest bit. The opening wasn’t a big one, but it was just enough for him to squeeze his body through.

Once behind the safety of the gate, Sam kicked it shut as hard as he could and not even ten seconds later wolves barreled right into the gate. Within the safe enclosure of the closed iron-gate, Sam watched them growling at him, spit dripping from their mouths as they chomped at the bars frustrated that they couldn’t get in. Sam didn’t realize they were that close. A couple more seconds and he would’ve been dead. He almost wanted to laugh. But his laughter froze in its path once he turned his back.

Out there, in front of him was a sight to behold. He was faced with one of the biggest castles he’s ever come across.

It was hard to see in the pitch black darkness of night, but it seemed much bigger than his small village. As his eyesight got accustomed with the night, he could see the tower of the castle. It was so high, that it appeared as if it pierced the night sky. The mysterious castle was standing proudly in the middle of endless rolling lands that seemed to stretch for miles. A pebbled path ran through it connecting the castle with its outermost gate. On either side of the path ran a huge overgrown garden, with flowers flowing back and forth in the nightly breeze. From the distance, Sam noticed a tamed light, which he deduced had been coming from a torch. He smiled to himself, happy that he might be able to get some help.

Sam swiftly made his way to the castle. The walk seeming to be taking forever. Once he reached the front of the castle he came face to face with double wide doors that happened to be ten times taller than him. He was about to knock, when one of the doors clicked open. Pushing it open further Sam peeked his head in.

“Hello?” His vice echoed, bouncing off the stone wall. Sam mustered up the courage and decided to step inside. Once he stepped through the doors, they closed automatically behind him by itself. Sam jumped at the loud noise, and began to feel trapped. He pulled on the door trying to open it once again, pulling on the knob frantically as hard as he could, but it wouldn’t budge.

Backing himself up against the door to protect himself from whatever was in this castle, he called out in a shaky voice; his frightened timbre resonated in the darkness of the room.

“Can anyone help me!?”


	2. Beast

_****SAM POV**** _

 

 

 

“Hellooo?” Sam called out into the empty foyer. Nothing but his own voice clashed and thrashed against the inner walls, creating a strange echo.

He had been so engrossed in his own fears that he was too unmindful of the place he was in. One furtive glance at his surroundings and his breath caught in his throat, making it hard to breathe. He's never seen such an eerily beautiful palace in his life.

The golden paint on the castle walls shimmered like the midday sun. The gold on the walls were interspersed with beautiful ivory paneling throughout, lending it a heavenly look. Here and there he could see precious stones embedded in snow white ivory.

What caught his attention most of all in the midst of the gold and ivory were the frescoes. Sam’s eyes were drawn to them the second he was in the room. Some of them were portraits of handsome men in royal attires. Others were sceneries of nature in all its manifestations. The entrance of the castle was decorated with numerous golden torches shaped like lion head’s.

Somehow the glow of the torches eased Sam’s restless soul.

Sam looked up for a moment to find a massive crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, sadly it wasn’t alight. He couldn’t even imagine what the castle hall might look like when that crystal chandelier would be shining brightly.

There was a grand staircase in the middle of the room, leading to some other unknown parts of the castle. The stairs and the floor were matted with a beautiful red carpet; velvety and soft to touch for Sam’s weary feet. At one end of the room was a massive ornamental fireplace complete with giant canopies. By it's looks, it appeared to be the work of some of the finest sculptors.

The entire room was adorned with a number of floor to ceiling windows, with curtains of finest white silk. There colored glasses were carved with floral paneling. The glow of the torches fell on the glass creating myriad colorful shadows on the nearby walls. Sam’s tired eyes took a moment to get accustomed to such a show of gloriousness and grandeur.

He had never seen such a place…even in those books on art and sculpture that he loved reading in the library near his village.

What moved him most was an unusual feeling of coldness. All this finery lacked something Sam was sure what it was... It struck his soul like a little thorn in the midst of all this perfection.The room lacked _human_ warmth… A motherly touch... Or pitter patter of small feet.

It’s these things that makes a house a home and it’s precisely them that the castle was lacking in. It exuded a sort of soulless beauty that was devoid of any human emotions.

“Is anyone here?” Sam called out louder this time, daring to take another step forward into the room. All of a sudden his senses were assaulted by a strange feeling of someone’s presence.

“Sleeeeep.” Came a gentle soothing whisper in the air, making the young man fall back in sheer terror.

Sam whipped his head around, frantic; as if trying to find the source of the voice. But all he came up with was the vast emptiness in this gorgeous room.

“Comeeee… Upstairs... Sleeeeep.” It whispered again. Something in Sam’s body made him obey without question.

 _'Where was this voice coming from? Someone had to be playing a trick!'_   His inner voice replied back.

“Upstairs.” The wind whispered again, as if hell bent on drawing the hapless boy into his clutches. It was beyond creepy. Something in it made it sound like a young child crying for help.

“No.” Sam replied, having no idea if he was even talking to anyone, or if he was going insane. It was that exact moment when Sam lost all control over his body. An invisible force was drawing him upstairs without his consent. “Stop, please!” Sam cried out. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

Are these ghosts?

 _'They can’t be…'_ He internally argued. Ghosts are nothing but superstitious folklores invented by those old crows to keep their rambunctious grandkids out of trouble. There are no such things as spirits.

When you’re dead, you’re _dead_.

With each step, Sam wanted to scream, but he could no longer open his mouth. A sense of mindless terror gripped him. It was as if he was trapped within his body. He could see everything that the invisible force was doing to his body, but was rendered too helpless to control it.

“Reeesssst.” The ghostly voice intoned in his head again.

“Please let me go! I’m sorry I came here, I will leave right away if you let me free!” Sam’s inner soul answered back.

“Nooooo you must stay and ressst.” This time the voice sounded like an elderly woman’s. The ever changing whisper of voices, was frightening Sam to no end.

Whatever was controlling his body was leading him upstairs. He was walking through what seemed like a never ending array of cloisters and pillared halls, until they reached a certain room.

The door opened by itself and Sam’s eyes were immediately drawn to the luxurious bed that was placed in the middle of the nearly empty room. The only thing in the room besides the bed was a gigantic mirror plastered on the wall.

For a moment, everything was fine. The next thing he knew, his body was being drained of energy. It was like his life force was being sucked from within his very soul with each passing moment. The pain was excruciating. It intensified as the moments passed by and he stood there in the doorway unable to move. Not only had he been wrested from his freedom to make any movement. The invisible force had stolen his voice as well.

All he could do was silently cry and wait for the designs of his fate to show.

His insides felt like they were melting, being burned into dark ash.

“Please… No- no more pain. It hurts.” Sam begged internally, hoping whatever was controlling him would have sympathy.

“Sleep, sleeeeep. Rest nooow.” The voice’s continued, now deciding to move his body towards the bed.

Once he was settled in what seemed to be a comfortable bed, the agonizing pain stopped. It disappeared just as it had come. Suddenly at a moment’s notice, leaving Sam incredibly disoriented in himself. He lay on top of the richly embroidered eiderdown blankets and continued to cry.

Nothing…not even the heavenly comfort that the bed seemed to offer could soothe his soul.

Sam didn’t understand what had just happened to him.

 _'Must be dreaming..'_ He thought himself. The little boy deep within him wanted to pretend that he was still in his bed…In the comfort of his home… Experiencing a horrible nightmare he can’t wake up from. He wanted to go back to his sisters, to his life... Everything in his little home seemed so much sweeter and profound at that moment.

Even his father’s harsh words seemed a better deal to deal with than this ghostly soulless castle.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t even catch himself drifting off to asleep. If he had even bothered to turn his head to look in the mirror, he would’ve seen a terrible sight. His body had been drained. It was lifeless and pale; like a skeleton with skin. His eyes had sunken within their sockets displaying not even an ounce of life in them.

He looked dead…

And if he had bothered looking back towards the door, he would’ve seen a gigantic terrifying looking beast standing within the shadows observing him with tainted hungry blood red eyes.

 

 

  
Sam’s eyes flew open, only to be greeted by blinding sunlight streaming through the windows. He winced internally and closed his eyes again, letting them adjust to the light. When he dared to open them again, he realized that he wasn’t in the same room as before. This room was much more homely in its décor. Walls were adorned with large frescoes of mountainous forests in full bloom. The furniture of the room was tastefully selected; glossy and red in an enchanting contrast with the green frescoes around the room. The fireplace was an exact replica of the one Sam had seen in the great hall, only smaller in size. They all appeared to be intricately carved and handmade with great precision.

Samuel figured that this castle was ancient… Probably made by the slave’s years ago.

Sitting up gently, he continued to look around the room. He couldn’t help but notice that everything was immaculately clean. There wasn’t a speck of dust on anything, at least from where he could see from the bed. To the far right of the room, there was a book case with numerous volumes stacked side by side.

Sam had always been a bookworm and he couldn’t contain his excitement at its sight. He was so captivated by them that the horrific reality of his situation escaped his mind.

But when he saw his reflection in the mirror, he paused abruptly.

“What the?” He shrieked. However, instead of his usual boyish tone, what came out was a soft voice; gentle and melodious.

Sam wasn’t Sam any more.

He couldn’t recognize the beautiful woman in the mirror. The voice definitely didn’t belong to him or to the Sam that he was until the night before when destiny decided to alter his very existence...

 

 

 

 

 

_****DEAN (Beast’s) POV**** _

 

 

 

When the Beast had heard someone yelling out ‘Hello!’, he had instantly gotten excited at the thought of killing someone again; of tearing into their luscious flesh with his bare teeth. He felt like that spider who had snared a plump golden fly in its net. It’s been over a hundred years since someone has stumbled into his castle.

After all… It’s not as if he can leave the gates, no matter how much he wants to.

It’s prohibited.

So, he just waits for people to enter his domain. When he had reached the source of the young voice, he was almost ready to pounce but then the boy turned around. Retreating back into the shadows of the giant entry of the Castle he observed from afar. The kid was gorgeous... Floppy brown hair falling over his forehead, intense hazel-blue eyes that could make even the hardest hearts melt.

 _His_ heart.

The boy was different. He kept calling out to the room as if hoping for an answer. This amused the Beast, though all his amusement vanished when the boy paused in his tracks. He’s seen this a thousand times before. He can’t help the stranger now even if he wanted to…The ‘Guides’ have him now.

Or at least that’s what the Beast calls them. If the Beast didn’t get to the random folks who came into the castle first, the Guides would take them and devour their life force while they slept in that bed. What most people didn’t realize is when they woke up, they would be exactly who they truly are within the depth of their soul.

Their soul in turn now comes to the surface of the skin, turning them into their true inner being. When The Guides drain your physical force, they leave you looking like a bag of bones; resembling someone whose had been dead for over a week’s time. However since the body isn’t really dead on the inside, it forces the person’s soul to come to the surface.

Morphing the person’s body, into what their soul looks like. In order for the body to heal itself, it has to be done.

Some folks wake up to find themselves turned into creatures of the night. Their inner hatred turns their bodies into truly fearsome beings. Most of the others that get taken by The Guides just simply die from the excruciating pain. Only the strongest of souls survive the change. They are either purest of minds or the really impure ones. The ones who change into creatures end up screaming at the first sight of their new appearance in the mirror.

None of them have ever stayed in the Castle after their first night of waking up in their new body. Unable to bear their physical appearance, they flee into the forest leaving the Castle behind, vowing to never come back.

And the Guides just let them go. Their job had been completed…

So he had watched from the doorway as the boy silently cried laying helplessly in the bed of the empty room. There was nothing the Beast could do… There was nothing he wanted to do. When the boy woke up, he’d have a different body, a different presence, whatever that may be.

That’s only if he makes it out of the process alive.

 

 

 

 

 

_****SAM POV**** _

 

 

 

 

Sam gasped at his new reflection.

“What-what is going on?” He asked himself, standing bewildered in the middle of the enchanting room.

With quivering hands he examined his new body, not believing what was right in front of him. The clothes he was previously wearing had been replaced by a beautiful gown woven by the most precious silk yarn of the world or so it seemed.

His long lean body had given away to maidenly curves.

He ran his hands on the front of his gown and blushed. He had breasts where his pecs had been, until last night.

Sam looked into the mirror again. He had always wanted to be a woman. But now that he was…He didn’t know how to react. He was seeing himself in new eyes. Gone was the rough face with stubble on it. In its place a beautiful girl with incredibly soft features looked back in amazement. His eyes were no longer the same color. They now resembled the bright blue sky of a lovely spring morning. His lips had the hue of the priciest ruby; his cheeks the blush of pink roses he had seen in the garden at home.

He slowly backed away from the mirror to get a better look at his body.

It was then that he realized it.

He was much shorter than before. He generally towered over others…Being ungainly tall and muscular. But now he was small and meek. His hair no longer covered most of his face. Wavy long tresses cascaded down his slender body and fell below his waist.

Sam ran his hands through it, only to find it much thicker than before.

The color stunned him, it appeared black at the first glance. Moving closer to the mirror, he picked up a lock to give it a careful look. It was indeed a color he had never seen on any other woman in his life, the darkest shade of purple there could be.

“No, this cannot be.” Sam mumbled to himself, still not recognizing his own voice.

Feeling bold Samuel loosened the straps of the gown from his shoulders letting the beautiful night gown fall to the floor. Daring to look in the mirror, he realized his body was perfectly sculpted. As if an invisible artist had ran his magical brush all over him when he was asleep to make him look like the maidens in those beautiful paintings in the art shops back in his village.

Sam shuddered.

He had the perfect body..

“Oh my goodness!” Suddenly feeling insecure and vulnerable, Sam swiftly put the night gown back on, relishing at the fact that he was now once covered again.

After moments of contemplation, he decided to venture out of the chamber he was in.

“Hello?” Sam called out and instantly shuddered at his new feminine voice. He didn’t think that he was ever going to get used to that. The ghostly voice of the night before still terrorized his waking moments and a part of his mind was half expecting the voices to come back. He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or scared at the fact that he may be alone in this gigantic Castle.

After what felt like hours of roaming around the palace in search of the front entrance, he eventually stumbled upon the central stairs. At the first glimpse of freedom he started running down the stairs; he felt like that hapless soul lost in desert at the first glance of the oasis. He rushed down them; his new serpentine hair blowing around, dying to free himself from the clutches of the castle and never look back.

“Don’t bother leaving.” Spoke out a deep voice out of seemingly nowhere, sounding almost animalistic.

“What do you mean?” Said Sam, frozen in place, deciding not even to attempt turning around to face the speaker of the voice. He was hoping that his words exuded confidence that he wasn’t really feeling at that moment.

But with his new voice and body, he had no idea where to begin on sounding confident.

“I will not allow it.” The voice spoke again, this time with determination. He tried to balk at the fact that this man wouldn’t let him leave. Within a few moments Sam mustered up the courage to turn around, only to be faced with nothing.

“Where are you? Please come out…” Sam asked gently.

“No.” The voice spit out. “You will be afraid.”

 _'Afraid?'_ Sam asked himself mentally.

“I will not, I promise. Do not be afraid.” Sam’s eyes scattered the room, trying to find the voice that belonged to the source.

“As you wish Sam…”

“How-how do you do my-” Sam immediately closed his mouth, once he saw a terrible looking creature step from without the shadows.

Afraid Sam stepped backwards towards the front doors of the castle, bracing himself for an attack from the wild animal. 

The Beast let out an agonizing roar; sounding like an animal that was hurt. Sam flinched and brought his hands up to his chest, completely forgetting about his attire. He was still in the silk night gown he had found himself in this morning and his movements were still too awkward and rusty.

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to be mean frightened.. I’m not scared.” He lied.

Looking at the Beast, he couldn’t help but notice its outdated clothing. It looked like it might’ve been in fashion over centuries ago. The thing’s arms were bigger than any biceps Sam has ever seen on a man.

Then again, this wasn’t a man.

The Beast stepped closer to Sam.

“Please. Can you, can you just let me leave? I vow to never return, I swear it!” Sam pleaded in the most pitiful voice possible. Right in this moment, his clumsy little home, his village with its cruel and gossipy neighbors, his father’s rudeness, and his sister’s love. All seemed thousand times better than this lifeless castle and the terrifying beast.

“You may not leave. I shall not allow it.” The Beast spoke out again, stepping even closer; it's voice resonating in every corner of the room.

It didn’t take Sam any time to realize that this thing was a giant. The Beast practically towered over him.

“I swear it, I will not-” Sam was cut off when the Beast brought its finger to its mouth motioning for him to be quite. He recoiled when the thing approached closer and brought a finger to Sam’s breast, moving his hair long behind his shoulder.

“You are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon.” The Beast let his fingers roam up and down Sam’s side.

“Please? What are you doing? I am not a woman! I’m not what you think I am. I’m a man!” Sam pleaded with the Beast.

“You’re a man no longer and shall never be again.” The Beast mentioned with certainty.

“What-what do you mean?” He stuttered.

“Follow me.” The Beast turned, starting to walk away. It stopped when it realized that Sam wasn’t following.

“Come, now.” It commanded severely.

“Are you going to hurt me?” Sam’s voice was cracked with terror. He knew it was a stupid question, but he couldn’t help it.. The Beast had total control and it could do anything to Sam.

If it did…all Sam would be able to do was take it.

“Is that what you wish for? You wish for me to hurt you?” The Beast raised what looked like a very hairy bushy eyebrow.

“No-no… No I do not wish that.” Came the meekly stuttered reply.

“Follow me, I will not ask again.” The Beast stalked off.

Sam quickly decided to follow, more from the fear of his own life than anything else.

They reached a magnificent dining room, with a table that stretched from one of the room to the other. With chair’s placed neatly on each side of the table.

“We shall feast.” It declared.

“Feast? Whatever ever so is it you mean?” Sam asked.

There was no food on the table, what ‘feast’ was the Beast talking about? Was the Beast insane and delirious as well? Sam’s inner sarcasm retorted

“You do not wish to eat?” It grumbled.

“It’s not that, t-there's no food on the table... Sir.” Sam didn’t know whether or not to add the ‘Sir’ but it’s always nice to be polite. The last thing he wanted to was do was get on this gigantic Beast’s bad side.

“Yes there is, look again.”

Sam did as he was told, and to his surprise a literal feast was spread out upon the long wooden table. Food of every flavor, color, and taste appeared on the table instantly. This was more food than Sam has ever seen in his life. Back at home, back with his sisters and his father. They aren't poor, but they are able to afford to pay the bills for their little two story cottage, and put food on their table.

Although, they never ate like this... They never had this much food at once. They'd be lucky if they got a muffin for desert after dinner.

“H-how did… What just happened?” Sam was amazed. It seemed that they had appeared out of thin air.

“Sit down. Eat.”

“No thank you, I’m not hungry at the mo-”

“EAT!” The Beast yelled, voice bouncing off the walls.

Sam recoiled inside his skin. “O-okay.”

“Sit down right there.” The Beast pointed to the chair on the right side to the ‘Head’ chair at the end of the table.

Sam nodded and took place in the chair, resting his hands on his lap unsure of what to do or say next. He watched as the Beast took his seat and immediately digged into the food.

“I-um why can’t I leave?” Sam hesitantly asked.

“I won’t allow it.” The Beast pushed out, mouth full of Turkey leg meat.

“I understand but-”

“EAT!” It yelled again, slamming its fists on the table.

Looking down at the table Sam did everything within his power not to cry. He wanted to leave, anywhere was better than here. Not once in his life did he ever think he’d be a prisoner or a slave.

Sam didn’t think twice when he started piling food onto his plate, adding much more food than any ‘Lady’ would or could handle. The last thing he wanted to do was get this Beast yelling again.

“You have an appetite, I see.” The Beast smiled.

Sam tried his best not to flinch at the sight of the sharp pointy teeth.

“I’m a growing boy.” Sam did his best fake laugh, however they both knew it was strained.

“You are a boy no longer.” The Beast said, in between mouth-full of masticated food.

“Yes I-I do realize that.” Sam sighed.

“Are you not happy with your new body?” The Beast inquired.

Sam took a moment to think, avoiding eye contact the best he could manage.

“I am yes.” He admitted. It’s never been a secret that he never felt like a boy.

He had always been different. But now that the most cherished of his innermost wishes got fulfilled…Sam didn’t know how to react. As it turns out, he wasn’t all that ready to be a girl in spite of badly praying for it.

The rest of the feast went in silence. The Beast didn’t utter another word…neither did Sam for the fear of irritating him. The Beast seemed to have no table manners, as Sam observed him while it ate. It dined like an animal in all sense of the word. The Beast almost looked human, except for the fact that it was much more hairy. Its face was shaped like a human, but had traits on it could only be described as “Animalistic”. Its chest was huge, the clothing bulged obscenely under what could only be pure muscle. Its hands were more like paws, long black finger nails attached to each finger.

When Samuel was done eating, he just sat there unsure if he could be excused or not; waiting as patiently as he possibly could for the Beast to finish his meal.

“Your name was Sam correct?” The Beast asked, snapping Sam from his haze.

“Yes, I am Sam.” He answered, doing his best to sound like he was unfazed by this whole situation.

“Not anymore.” The Beast got up from the table, turned on its heel, and started to walk away.

Sam stood up from the chair. “Hey! Stop! No! Wait! That is my name!”

The Beast stopped from his stride, and turned his head to face Sam. “Not anymore, it’s Beauty now.”

The Beast didn’t give Sam a chance to respond before he went out of sight, leaving him alone in the ginormous dining room with his mouth hanging open. Next time he saw the Beast, he was going to try and get some answers on this enchanted castle. Everything within Sam told him Magic and supernatural beings did not exist. But his experiences lately have been telling him otherwise.

If you would have asked him yesterday if he ever believed in Beast looking humans that could talk and walk, even dress themselves like a human, he would've laughed.

 _'Beauty?'_ Sam thought to himself.

What a strange name…


	3. Tales

_****SAM/BEAUTY POV***_ *

 

 

 

It was a bleak afternoon and Sam was sitting by the warm fireplace.

It was a rather cold day and Sam felt as if it had seeped inside his very soul. He was beyond hopeless as he sat on the floor of his new room surrounded by all its finery…He couldn’t help but cry. It had been so many days since he left home. He felt like a prisoner locked away in an enchanted prison with no chance of escape. He had lost the count of days since he last saw his family.

He hadn’t even seen the Beast since their night in the dining room.

The void of the castle was so engulfing that Sam often wondered through its corridors for what seemed like hours hoping to catch a glimpse of the Beast. He would stand by the huge windows and stare forlornly at the world outside for hours, hoping to find the tiniest sign of life. It made his loneliness slightly more bearable. The birds soaring in the sky made him wistful and broken. There was nothing he wanted more than freedom.

A terrible feeling of emptiness swirled all around the castle…Making it unbearable to Sam. He loathed the irony that he was seeking out a fearsome creature like the Beast to ease the void within. Even though he knew that the Beast was within the castle just like him, the Castle's sheer size eliminated the chance of their running into each other again.

Sam often thought about his family. His father and his sisters most likely believed that he was still on his quest to retrieve the items father had wanted. Sam wondered when they might begin to worry or whether they ever would. He was pretty sure that his sisters thought about him day and night, but his father was surely not all that concerned. No matter what Sam had tried to do in the past, he failed to gain acceptance and love from his father. From that sense his life in the Castle was almost a blessing. In a way it felt much better to be trapped in the castle than to be faced with verbal abuses in that trenched up mess he called home.

Sam gasped when he heard a knock coming from the door. The noise shattered his reverie, as it was the first sound he had heard in over a week.

“Who-who is it?” He quickly rose from the floor and made a swift work of wiping away any signs of distress from his face. He could guess who the visitor might be…And also knew that the said visitor wouldn’t be happy to see his tears.

“Open the door.” The Beast’s voice shook in barely concealed trepidation.

“Just a moment!” Sam shot up from the floor and ran to open the door.

It was staring at him with an unreadable gaze.

“Why are you still in the same clothes since the last time I saw you?” The Beast’s voice was unusually quiet as it stared at Sam waiting for a reply.

“I do not have anything else to wear.” Sam blushed in sheer embarrassment.

It wasn’t like Sam was dirty. But he had always been tad prissy about his appearance ever since his childhood and he felt mortified. Even within the confines of the room, he had tried to keep himself clean and tidy. There was a pail of water that would magically refill itself every night so Sam could clean himself, it also came with a tiny white rag. But unfortunately enough, he couldn’t find any dress to change himself into and had to make do with the same one he wore since that fateful night.

“Foolish girl, you must ask the room to give you new clothes.” The Beast laughed…

It _laughed_ , and it sounded somewhat pleasant.

The female pronouns were still somewhat unfamiliar. It would still take Sam some time to get used to his new womanly body and people calling him girl, and he didn’t know how to react to what happened to him all those nights ago.

But in spite of these little shocks, he could feel something changing deep within him.

Ever since his childhood he was intensely aware that he wasn’t boyish enough. His gestures and mannerisms suited girls more than it did boys… And everyone around him mocked him mercilessly for it. Now that he had a woman’s body, it felt as if finally the lost pieces of his body and soul fit smoothly to complete an elusive puzzle. He was starting to think more like a woman, if that was even possible and could probably begin to act like one too without the fear of being humiliated by others in public.

For the first time in his life he felt as if he could take an unobstructed breath of pure relief. He was finally himself.

He had always wanted to be a woman, but never in a million years did he think that he would indeed become one. It was one of those unfulfilled dreams that always plagued him at nights.

But here he was, sanding in front of the Beast, in the body of a beautiful woman, in what seems like an enchanted castle.

“Ask the room? What exactly do you mean?” It took some moments for Sam to get in line with the Beast’s erratic thoughts.

The Beast pushed the door open further, inviting himself inside. For some odd reason Sam felt like his space was being violated, even though this wasn’t necessarily his room per-say.

This whole castle belonged to the Beast and Sam was nothing but a captive.

“Just ask for new clothes. Do it now.” The Beast stated simply.

“Umm. Sure thing. Room..?” For a fraction of a second he thought that the Beast was insane.

However he decided to go with its whims, purely for the sake of self-preservation. He had no wish to face its fury like last time.

“Can I please have new clothes?” Sam felt ridiculous talking to thin air, or an invisible force or whatever one may call _it_ in this magical castle. “Can I please have new clothes?” He repeated again.

Sam waited for something to happen, but nothing did. The Beast must have noticed his distress as it decided to chime in.

“Look over on the bed.” It intoned.

Sam turned his head in the direction of his neatly made bed, to find a long beautiful pure white summer dress. It resembled something his sisters would wear, only much prettier and probably more expensive.

His sisters could never afford things like this dress.

“This is gorgeous! Thank you room!" Sam smiled. Though he didn’t get a response, he figured _it_ heard what he said.

“Put the dress on and meet me downstairs. I believe you have questions, is that correct?” The Beast grumbled.

The words threw him off a bit. He had no idea as to what brought on this sudden air of benevolence. The fact that the Beast was allowing him to ask questions made him somewhat weary of the entire situation.

But he decided to play along.

“Yes that is so. I have many questions indeed.” He hastily replied, all the while rubbing his fingers on the fabric of his dress. It was one of his nervous tics acquired since childhood and he resorted to it unconsciously every now and then in moments of pressure.

“Good. I shall leave you to your privacy. I will see you soon Beauty.” The Beast nodded. It left the room, closing the door softly behind it, leaving Sam’s mouth hanging open at the use of his new name..

 _‘Beauty’_ Sam thought to himself once again.

This was going to take some getting used to..

The sudden appearance of the Beast had totally thrown Sam off. All this time he had been thirsting for the glimpse of even a single living being. And now out of all this time, the Beast decided to show itself.

Sam had called out to it for hours; spent days looking for it. But it never once made an appearance.

Something else also made him somewhat ashamed. He had always been taught to show upmost politeness to strangers and here he was calling it ‘The Beast’.

He was well aware that it was a little cruel. But he couldn’t help it, as he was too scared to ask its name. The mere sight of the creature chilled the blood in his veins, let alone asking for its name in a normal conversation.

So he was forced to use the nickname, even if he didn’t think of it that way.

 

 

 

 

 

_ ****BEAST POV**** _

 

 

 

 

The Beast chuckled when it saw Sam’s face the instant it heard the new name. The awkwardness and unease on the beautiful face was adorable indeed.

If for nothing else…The shocking expression on the kid’s face at his new found name did wonders to his mood and he did it for the shock value.  
It wasn’t like the new name didn’t fit Sam.

Sam was no longer a boy… His present form suited the name. Sam as a woman was one of the loveliest maidens he had ever seen and there wasn’t anything he or anyone else could have done about it.

Beauty was breathtaking. Her serpentine tresses fell with abandon on her slender form making it a mystery in his feral gaze. As she opened the door a beautiful blush bloomed on her golden skin and she hid herself behind her long hair. Her shyness accentuated her beauty exponentially.

There was something in her shy persona that attracted him towards her. He just wanted to devour her, make her scream his name as he pounded into her.

He had bedded many women in the past. Women in his town used to call him a The Punisher, whatever the meant. Apparently the name was given to him because he could go on and on for hours, abusing girls young cunts. Giving his partners intense pleasure over and over again for time on end.

His sexual prowess had earned him the strange nickname and he felt oddly proud it, despite its cheesiness.

But Beauty....

She was nothing like any other woman he had laid his eyes upon. There’s only one word that describes her effectively.

Divine.

There was an undeniable air of innocence all about her. Her big doe eyes were so youthful and trusting, that it almost ached to look at her. There’s something in the serenity of her nature that calmed his restless soul, made him want to protect her from all evils.

Even if he himself was one of those evils.

The lust that he felt for her was nothing like he had ever felt before. If he had the chance, he’d do everything within his power to bed her…To make her moan his name while he pounded into her; to shower her with his love.

But his feelings would have to wait forever…Fruitlessly… Just like his dreams of being a normal human being.

His wishes of loving her would never be fulfilled…Not with the way he looked. He didn’t blame people for being fearful of him. In the secrecy of his own room, even he himself trembled at his appearance.

He looked like an animal, a loathsome creature of night that ought to be hunted and skinned. He couldn’t bear to see the reflection of his own face, which is exactly why every mirror of the castle had been removed and destroyed.

He wished he possessed his handsome looks of two thousand years back. Before he was cursed…He had the elegance of a Greek God and the bearings of a knight. If he had those now… It might had been a truly different saga. Beauty would have swooned at his looks and he would have had her at the snap of his fingers.

But no one loved him now.

A voice deep inside tells him that Beauty might be different. She seemed so very apart from the rest of the people of the land.

But then again she was a boy just about a week ago.

Her metamorphosis was something that surprised him to no end. People always changed when they entered the castle. But they seemed to turn into various forms of evil, as a reiteration of the darkness within them.

They didn’t have any choice but to accept the change.

The Beast just didn’t think Sam (Beauty) would turn into a woman. Someone of true elegance. Such changes were only possible for the purest of souls and he's now sure that Sam was one. There was no darkness within her heart and it’s her inner beauty that made her beautiful on the outside.

He had never come across someone who had a pure soul. Most of them were dark and tainted.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he was faced with a stunning image. It was as if a vision had appeared before him, to brighten his hopeless days.

 “I am-I am ready.” Beauty spoke aloud; looking wonderful in the new dress.

There was something different about her hair and the Beast internally wondered about it.

“Your hair is different.” He inquired.

“Yes, I hope you don’t mind. I asked the room for help.” Beauty smiled shyly, her smile lighting up something within him.

The feelings that her smile induced within him were unexplainable.

“I do not mind.. It look’s nice.” He nodded in assurance.

And it did look nice. It seemed oddly straighter, from the last time he saw her a few minutes ago. It almost seemed longer, and brighter in color than before. Making the color of purple stand out, just a bit more if that's even possible.

“T-thank you.” She mumbled.

He could tell she was surprised by the compliment. She had probably thought that an animal like him didn’t even know the concept of beauty. He scoffed irately at the thought, making Beauty flinch.

He must have expressed his disgust louder than he thought...

“Follow me.” He started walking down one of the hallways of the Castle that led to a backdoor and into the garden. Hopefully this time Beauty would just follow him instead of making a big deal out of being told what to do.

To his surprise, she was closely on his heels.

“May I just say that-that you look very nice this evening? Your vest brings out the color in your eyes.” Beauty murmured quietly from behind him.

He didn’t bother to grace her with a reply. He knew she was just doing her best to be polite so that he didn’t kill her.

Not that he was going to… He couldn’t bear to be alone in this castle for another year, his loneliness was starting to eat away at him. No one will ever understand what it's like to be by yourself for years at a time.

They stepped outside the door to be greeted by the blinding sunshine. He watched as Beauty covered her eyes for a brief moment, before gently placing her hand by her side once again.

“This is beautiful, did you plant these yourself?”

“Some. But the castle did most of the work. I just observed the progress.” His deep voice cracked. No one had ever complimented him about anything since he became the Beast.

  
He glanced at the nature all around, feeling oddly awkward of the moment.

The grass blew in the wind, bees and butterflies buzzed over the flowers for their share of the nectar. He looked at the bounties of mother nature in an effort of not to stare at Beauty’s angelic face.

“Oh dear! I’m sure you helped quite a lot. What type of roses are these?” She asked, attempting to pick one of the black roses from the ground.

“DO NOT!” He growled, causing Beauty to take a few steps back.

“Those are mine, you do not touch what isn’t yours. Did anyone ever teach you manners!?” His eyes were tinged with barely repressed fury once again.

“I am very sorry, I didn’t realize that they meant something to you. Please forgive me?” She stuttered.

He regretted his words the moments they left his mouth. Her softly spoken words melted the burning anger in his soul; the sad tone in Beauty’s voice made him a little shameful of his rudeness. For the first time in his life, he truly felt like a monster for hurting snapping at someone. He's just been used to being alone all this time that he hasn't actually had to deal and make conversation with another human before.

He's forgotten what it was like...

“I am sorry. Just please do not touch anything, unless I say.” He tried his best at smiling, but he was sure it was ugly. Nothing about him could ever be good or beautiful any more.

He was truly inhuman in every sense of the word and his attitude had just proved it.

“There’s no need to apologize, I over stepped my boundaries and for that I am truly sorry… I will not touch anything unless you have given me strict permission.” Beauty soothed.

“You are not a slave here. You shall be free to roam and do whatever it is you please. Just do not touch the things in my garden.” He stated calmly.

The Beast watched as Beauty began to relax at his words. The tightness of her shoulders eased, as if someone had just lifted a heavy burden she had been carrying all along.

Even if she wasn’t allowed to leave, he didn’t want her to think of herself as a slave. He wanted her to be happy in his castle… To shatter its deathly gloom with her sweetness and beauty, to light the dark corners of his heart with her love.

She was free to do whatever her heart pleased.

But leaving was _not_ an option…

“Thank you… Do you mind if I ask you a question now?” Beauty was fiddling with her dress as she said it. Her inner doubts were visible….just like her fears of her head being bitten off by harsh words once again.

“That will depend on what you ask of me..” He grumbled, trying to be polite, but finding it hard being long unused of such niceties.

“What is your name?”

The question stunned him, unable to speak for a few moments.

In his long existence, he had gotten accustomed to many human responses. Fear, hatred, and even more fear. He could cope with them. All the hapless souls who had stumbled in the castle in past had just screamed and ran into the other direction when they saw him. He had become used to it.

If he caught them before they met their inevitable destiny of losing their way in the enchanted castle, he would ensure their slow death without a moment of remorse.

But no one who had accidentally stumbled in the castle had ever asked him his name. Not once, in all the years of his exile in the godforsaken place, had he been made to feel like a normal human being.

“My name?” The Beast repeated, still not believing his own ears.

“Yes my love, your name? What is it?”

The Beast’s heart warmed at the endearment.

“My name…” He paused, unsure of he really wanted her to know. He watched as she smiled beautifully, encouraging him to answer. “My name.. My name is D-Dean. Dean Thero...”

It felt foreign to his tongue. It had been decades since he last uttered his name to anyone.

“It is nice to meet you Dean. Well, I mean officially that is. Do you wish to know my name?”

“I know you’re name. You are Beauty.” He knew he was being rude, but Sam just didn’t fit her any longer now that she was a woman.

“Yes… Maybe that is my name n-now, since you gave it to me... But that wasn’t the one I was born with. My name is Samuel, Samuel Winchester.” It appeared as if she was trying to pacify a very unruly child. He scoffed internally at the idea.

The Beast watched as Beauty’s long dark purple hair flew all over the place in the gentle breeze. They cloaked her face from the rays of the sun and their purple sheen appearing as an almost inhuman shade of black in the bright afternoon glaze.

“That is no longer your name.”

“No… I suppose it isn’t.” Beauty looked down, and he couldn’t tell if she was sad or glad. “I guess I have no choice but to get used to my new name.”

“Yes.” The Beast stated. He knew he was being insensitive, but he couldn’t help it. Beauty would have to accept her new body and name. She would have to accept her new life.

Her new life here, in the Castle with him... There was no way around it.

“Can I ask you more questions?”

He could tell she was nervous, but held herself together quite well.

“I suppose that’s fine.” He nodded his gigantic head.

“Why-why won’t you allow me to leave? Why keep me hear against my will, if that is what I do not wish?”

“Do you truly wish to leave?” He asked. She had continuously expressed her displeasure at her captivity. But something in him otherwise.

“I do not know what I want… To be quite truthful. ” He watched as Beauty sighed yet again.

“I did not have the best life at home. My mother died when I was very young, so it’s just been my father, and my two sisters and I living together under a small roof in a little cottage.” She paused again, looking as though she was very near tears.

He wanted to comfort her, but he didn’t want to scare Beauty with his gesture. So Dean just stood where he was, deciding it best not to move..

“I was not like the other boys, I was very different.” She blushed.

“I figured that already.” He chimed in, only to get a blunt stare in return. “What I mean is, of course you were different. You always felt like a woman inside. Is that correct?” He hurried to explain, not wanting the girl to misunderstand his words.

“How…how could you possibly know that?” Beauty seemed a little taken aback at his answer.

It was as if he had exposed one of her innermost secrets to the world.

“When you came here to my castle. The Guides they took you-” The Beast wanted to laugh at her appalled look, but he didn’t.

“The Guides? What are those? Who are they?” Came a handful of eager questions.

“That is what I call them.. Yes... The Guides are… Well I suppose I will never truly know what they are. They’ve been here ever since I was—they’ve been here ever since I could remember. But whoever comes into this castle. They take them, without consent. They feed off your outer exterior, forcing your soul to come forth. So it can repair the body.” It was the most he had spoken in all these years.

He waited for Beauty to freak out at his admission…but she didn’t.

“That explains many things. Many things indeed. Thank you for explaining that to me Dean.” Beauty reached to touch his arm and he recoiled as if her touch was on fire. It was an instantaneous reaction…One that couldn’t be helped.

No one had ever touched him before unless they were trying to fight him off as he dug his teeth into their skin...

“I’m sorry! I did not mean to frighten you.” Her eyes widened in terror once again.

“You did not frighten me Beauty.” He scolded himself for acting like a love sick child, afraid to admit their crush.

“Is there anything else you want to ask?” The Beast knew he shouldn’t let her have free reign on the questions, but he felt like he needed to make it up to her. After all he was holding her against her will and answering her questions was the least he could do for her.

“Just one more question for now.” Beauty looked at him, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

“Which is?” He wondered aloud.

“Were you… Were you human once? Before you became like you are now? You do not have to answer if you wish not to. I do not mean to offend you with my obscene questions. There is no malicious intent laced within them, I assure you. I just happen to be curious.” Beauty let out a heavy breath.

“I was human once, but that no longer matters. I will not answer any more questions on that topic.” The Beast’s tone left no room for argument.

“That’s fine. Thank you again.”

“You keep saying thank you.. Thank you for what?”

“For answering my questions, it means a lot. It’s nice to have some answers.” It was almost funny… The meek little prey thanking the predator for his kindness.

“Do you have anymore..? Questions that is?” He raised a bushy eyebrow in her direction.

“No that happens to be all for now.” She smiled at him.

He could tell she was lying. Her face was filled with questions, her wide gorgeous eyes seem to be teeming with millions of unspoken queries. Queries that desired answers. And he knew if he kept her here, he’d have to answer them at some point, regardless of whether he wanted to or not.

“Let’s head back inside.. Do you like tea?” He was trying his best effort to have a human conversation. One that didn’t require growling, shouting, and blood under his fingernails.

“Yes… However I haven’t had it in quite a long time. We cannot afford it.” Beauty looked down at her bare feet. Making him just now realize she wasn’t wearing any shoes.

“You can’t afford it? Who cannot afford Tea?” It baffled him that people couldn’t afford such mundane things as Tea. But after all he was a Prince and grew up with riches… So he supposed he shouldn’t really judge anyone.

 

 

 

 

 

 _ ****SAM/BEAUTY POV****_  
   ( _4 Days Later_ )

 

 

 

 

“That is very fascinating.” Beauty paused, taking a second to bite into the fresh piece of baked bread on her plate. “So gods were real?” She looked up at him from her plate once again.

“They were Beauty. I suppose they still are… At least when I was human over 2,000 years ago. Now though, I have no idea where they are. Or if their even alive.” Came the answer.

Dean was much friendlier now, much more than what she was used to in that horrid village that she called home.

It was still strange to hear Dean call her by her new name. It wasn’t that she hated it. But when one grows up with a name, it becomes attached to your very being, your identity.

It’s just complex..

Sometimes she still thought of herself as a boy. But as the days passed, she found the thoughts residing. She found herself thinking herself as a woman. As if the same invisible artist that gave her-her new body had erased away her older being from a portrait. And used completely new colors to paint her new self, with brighter hue and hopeful shades of life.

It was like her mind was changing into a more female frame of mind with each day that passed.

And over the past few days Beauty had slowly attempted to break down Dean’s barriers. She couldn’t blame him.. All his years in captivity had made him what he was. When she got past his rough exterior, what she found was a lonely man waiting to be loved.

There were still times when she knew instinctively that certain topic's was off limits, so she steered away from those subjects. But he had told her a few things from his past.

For one he used to be human and a Prince…

He had also been living in this Castle for quite a long time. Dean also mentioned how he was cursed by a deceitful witch. Though he wouldn’t say why, and Beauty hadn’t pushed.

She was lucky to have gotten the information she had received thus far.

“I cannot believe the Gods are real.” She exclaimed... Still not on board with the idea.

“They are very real, although from what I’ve heard. They haven’t been seen for over a thousand years.” Dean gave an indulgent smile.

“So Athena the Goddess of Wisdom is real?” Beauty couldn’t help herself, this was just too fascinating.

“Yes, Athena is real.”

“Why-why do they no longer come here? Why do they choose to make their appearance unknown? They are Gods, they should be helping the children in the cold alleys who are homeless and starving, decaying with diseases. Why do they not bother to help them?” Beauty studied the Beast’s beautiful green eyes, looking for an answer.

“Perhaps they do not care anymore. I’ve seen Aphrodite once, I was the young age of seventeen and my mother and I went to her Chapel to pay tribute. She was the most beautiful being I’ve ever laid my eyes upon… You actually resemble her in your facial features.”

Beauty could feel herself blush at his matter of fact compliment. “I do not, but please go on with your story.” She implored.

“As I was saying, my mother and I went to her place of worship to pay tribute. My mother had been praying to Aphrodite for a daughter. I had an older brother already, and since we were both boys. My mother had wanted a daughter, the problem was she kept miscarrying. It destroyed her emotionally, leaving her depressed. That’s what the Healers called the illness… Depression. She prayed and continued to pray for years, visiting Aphrodite’s chapel as often as possible. The God’s often listen to your prayers, but it’s very seldom do they choose to take action and help you with your life. Most of the Gods do not care when it comes to human troubles such as a miscarriage. They see themselves as higher beings than us.” Dean replied in between stealing glances at his beautiful companion.

“That is terrible. Just because they are Gods doesn’t mean we the people, are not worthy.” Beauty shook her head in desperation.

“They have no duty to us Beauty. Just because they are different and gifted shouldn’t mean they must take care of us. It is not their job.” Dean replied.

“I suppose that’s true.” Beauty nodded, understanding Dean’s point.“I’m sorry, please continue.”

Dean sighed, huffing out his chest before speaking.“When we went to her Chapel, my mother was down on her knees praying for Aphrodite to gift her with a child, specifically a girl. And I do not know why or how but Aphrodite appeared next to my mother and I… She had told my mother not to worry, that she will birth a beautiful baby girl. My mother sobbed, grabbing Aphrodite’s beautiful pink gown, saying thank you over and over again. It was strange..” Dean’s voice carried a certain tone, a tone that Beauty couldn’t decipher.

“What was strange?

“Even though my mother kept crying thank you, trying to get Aphrodite to gaze upon her, the Goddess was paying my mother no attention. Instead her gaze was concentrated on me, and I couldn’t help but be bewildered. After all, a Goddess was looking at me. I can’t explain how it felt…It was as though she was trying to tell me something. But she hadn’t said a word. She gently pushed my crying mother further away from her, like she didn't want to bed touched and started to walk away. The sun glistened off her skin making it brighter than any normal human’s. As Aphrodite was walking away, she suddenly stopped; turned her head back to look at me once more before she disappeared into thin air.” Dean was lost in the story. It occurred thousands of years ago, but from what Beauty could tell, it was still a vivid memory.

“What do think she was trying to tell you?” Beauty asked, more engrossed in the story than she probably should be.

“To this day, I still do not know..” The Beast’s voice seemed to reflect his pain.

“Was she a beautiful blonde like all the tales say?” She couldn’t help but ask. It was strange beyond belief.

“No… People in your time seem to like to make up stories and twist the truth.” Dean paused, looking as if he were reliving the moment.

“Aphrodite had fiery red hair with the most intense black eyes you’ve ever seen.” He whispered as of to himself.

“B-black eyes? I thought she was supposed to be beautiful?” A cold shiver ran down her spine as soon as she visualized the Goddess.

“She was… She was positively stunning. Her eyes were black as the night sky. You could just tell she was no human. Standing before her, I could feel the vibrations of her power radiating from her body towards mine.”

There was a pin drop silence in the dining hall as both the teller and the listener lost themselves into the tale.

“I take it these Gods are indeed a force to reckon with.” Beauty cocked her head in wonder. 

Dean’s story was beyond strange. A few days ago she would have scoffed at it as exaggeration of God's existing. But life had taught her something important… That fairytales were often true.... Or they at least originated from some type of event only to be forged by human lies.

“Absolutely… Aphrodite is supposed to be the kind one, the one that grants love. But even I could tell she had the power to rain fury over millions of innocent people if she wished. To kill us all...” Dean paused once again.

“You have no idea how lucky you are Dean..” She soothed. 

When Beauty had started calling the Beast by his name, at first she could tell he didn’t like it. But he never said anything, now it seemed as though he looked forward to hearing his name out loud.

To her it was a victory of sorts. She had been able to break down one little barrier at least.

“Why is that?” Green eyes looked at her in surprise.

“You got to meet a God… You had an encounter many people would kill for. Most folks don’t even think they're real. They think they are Legends told to entertain one another over druken parties and sleepless nights. You met a Legend Dean!!!” She could barely conceal her pride and happiness for the Beast.

“I suppose you are right. However, I grew up in a different time. Where things like Witchcraft were practiced daily. From what you’ve told me lately things have changed and changed so much so. Why do people no longer practice magic?” Now that a question was directed at her, she felt somewhat unequipped to answer it.

She pondered for a brief moment but failed to form a fitting reply. “I’m sorry… I can’t answer your question… I don’t know. Most people think that there’s no such thing as magic.” Beauty paused to look at the walls of the beautiful library they were sitting in, books stacked in wooden cases as high as the ceiling.

They provided an apt distraction from this conversation.

“Magic is very much real Beauty.. You've seen what this Castle can do.” Dean rumbled, amusement clear in his tone.

“Yes, I understand that now. Believe me.” She smiled, reaching her hand across the table to touch Dean’s. She was a little hurt when he moved his hand away, placing it on his lap, but she couldn’t blame him. She knew the reason. He was filled with self-hatred and self-loathing.

“I must go to my room. It is late, I need rest. I think that’s enough stories for the day.” The Beast stood from the chair, his big hairy chest puffing out through the white unbuttoned cotton shirt.

“Oh really? Things were just getting good. Please stay? Tell me another.” Beauty could feel herself smiling, a _real_ smile…

In the time that she had been imprisoned here in the Castle, she has been trying  to make the best of it. The last thing she really needs is to end up miserable.

There was something inherently sad under Dean's fearful exterior that made her yearn to touch him. Here she was crying at her fate for being a captive in the Castle until few days ago and Dean had been exiled here for thousands of years. No wonder he was gruff at times.

Given the same circumstances, she probably would be ten times worse.

Maybe one day Dean would come to accept her comforting touches.

Even though Beauty was just being polite in the beginning for the sake of her safety, she found herself wanting to be sincerely nice to the Beast. Dean was very sweet when he wasn’t roaring about something that had angered or frustrated him.

Even when he was angry, she found it oddly adorable.

He was like a little boy on the inside, all pouty and sweet, lonely and wanting a friend. Yet afraid to make the first move.

And she would take this endearing secret to the grave.

“Okay one more, what would you like to hear about? Another tale?” The Beast sighed… sitting down once again.

Beauty smiled to herself. She was slowly breaking these barriers down day by day.

Dean's loneliness spoke volumes even when he wasn’t speaking a single word. He was just a man who yearned to have someone to love. Life taught him a hard lesson and he was too afraid to trust. 

To Beauty, he was gradually emerging into one of the most amazing beings she had ever met.

She was slowly starting to see the beautiful kind man behind the beastly exterior and he wasn’t looking all that bad...


	4. Infliction

_****DEAN/BEAST POV**** _

( _A Few Days Later_ )

 

 

  

Beauty is a complicated one, she truly is. The worst part about it is that Dean can feel himself getting attached.. Beauty is so intelligent, especially when it comes to reading. He’s never meant a woman like her.

And her beauty… Nothing compares, nothing in this world ca-

“Hey Dean? Are you in here? Is this your room?” Beauty’s voice came from outside his door, the door handle jiggling.

Dean debated for a moment on rather to answer or not. “Yes!”

“W-will you open the door please? I have something to tell you.” Beauty’s soft voice seemed to echo through his mind.

Dean didn’t bother to reply, he just got up from his lounge chair and opened his bedroom door.

“You look beautiful..” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.. Sure Beauty is stunning, but he doesn’t need to tell her that at every chance he gets.

Blushing Beauty says. “You’re so kind Dean.. Thank you.”

“Come in, please.” Dean waved his hand in a welcome gesture.

He watched as Beauty took hesitant steps into his room, her eyes bouncing from wall to wall. Examining his décor.

“This is very nice Dean. Did you decorate this yourself?”

“No, back when everyone was still alive. Back when I was still human, my mother had chosen one of the Villages best designers to decorate my room. I too enjoy the look, it’s pleasing to the eye.”

“It’s very big, it’s defiantly bigger than my room.” Beauty laughed, her voice resembling a harmony.

“Yes, I suppose it is. And what was it you searched all over for me for?”

Beauty looked down at the floor, embarrassed. “I actually do not have anything to tell you, I was just lonely. I hate being alone, I can leave if you wish me gone.”

Her words struck a chord within Dean. He’s hated being alone ever since he’s turned into what he is now. It’s so rare anyone comes to this castle, and if they do well they don’t get to stay long.

“I don’t like being alone either.” He admitted.

“Really?” Beauty sounded hopeful.

Dean nodded, motioning to one of the lounge chairs by the gigantic window. “Take a seat.”

Beauty did as she was told, and took the seat nearest to the window.

“I notice you are wearing shoes today.” Dean pointed out, sitting down in the lounge chair on the opposite side of Beauty.

“Oh yes.. I-I didn’t know I could ask the room for that as well, until today.” Beauty replied shyly.

“You can ask the room anything. They will do as they are told.”

“Who’s they?” Beauty questioned.

“The Guides.”

“But I thought they only-”

Dean cut her off. “That they only took you once someone comes into the castle? Well yes that is true, but after they have no control over your body anymore and they must listen to your commands.”

“Why must they listen?” Beauty must know she sounds like a broken record with her questions all the time, but Dean finds it quite cute.

“They are cursed, they have no choice.”

“Who-who are they? I thought you said you didn’t know who or what they were?”

Dean knew this question was coming.. “They are people who used to live and work in this castle. They used to serve me and the rest of my family. Some of them were slaves, and others were just workers.”

“You guys owned slaves?” Beauty sounded a sad and a bit disgusted...

“Do not judge me or my family. You know nothing about us!” Dean stood from his chair, breath coming in heavy heaves.

“I was not judging… I mean Dean, please hear me out for a moment.” Beauty’s voice sounded distressed and worried.

It made some of his anger dissipate..

“Fine! Speak your mind.” He huffed, sitting down once again.

“I did not mean to judge you or your family my love. It shocked me to know that you owned slaves. I feel as though it is wrong, they are people as well... They have feelings just like you and I.” Beauty’s eyes searched his own gazing at him with intense emotion.

“You are speaking of things I’ve already known for decades. What makes you think you know more than me?” He challenged, still upset.

“I won’t even begin to attempt to argue with you Dean. Of-course you know more about this world than I.... You are thousand years of age. You have more knowledge than anyone I’ve ever met or will ever meet. But how I feel about owning slaves is my opinion, and I stand by it Dean. I do… I did not mean to anger you, please forgive me?”

Dean had to give Beauty some credit for standing her ground. Most people would be afraid of him, and just willing submit. But she didn’t bow down to him, and he liked that.

He liked that a lot…

“I forgive you Beauty.. You just hit close to home is all.”

“What do you mean Dean?”

“When I was younger… When I was human, I wasn’t the kindest of people. In fact I was quite obnoxious and hateful. I thought the world owed me everything, I thought people owed me everything. I treated the slaves and staff that used to work here in the Castle like less than humans. Less than dirt.. I fucked everything I could, man or woman. It didn’t matter to me. I would make the slaves worship me in my bed, and I’d take them. Rather they wanted to be taken or not. I would beat them into submission if they dared to disobey me. I killed the slaves, for little things… And If I didn’t kill them, I’d beat them; whip them until they bled.. I took joy in that! I took joy in hurting them! I knew they had families! I knew they had feelings! But I didn’t care! What is it you think of me now Beauty!? Do you still find me a decent human being?!” Dean was yelling, furious has he begun to think about his past with each word he spoke.

Furious about the kind of person he was back then.

“Dean please stop.. No more.” Beauty turned her head to face the windows, seeming like she couldn’t bear to look at him.

“Look at me.” He waited, but she ignored him. “LOOK AT ME!” His voice now taking a more animalistic tone like before when he first met her.

Afraid, Beauty turned her head looking him in the eyes.

“What do you see when you look at me?” Dean smiled mischievously.

Since she thought he was a monster, he might as well give her a show.

“Do not make me answer. Please Dean.” Beauty’s voiced remained neutral, although tears were falling down her cheeks. Dean was to upset to realize his own heart was breaking for how he’s treating her.

“I asked you a question!” He yelled.

“I cannot answer it.. I won’t!” Beauty got up from the chair, swiftly walking to the door.

Dean grabbed her arm, his long black nails digging into her skin. “Where do you think you are going?!”

“Please let me go, you’re hurting me!” Her voice sounded like pure pain, but he was to high on anger to realize.

“You wish to leave so bad?” Dean grabbed her arm tighter, pulling her towards the door; ripping it open with unnecessary force. “Then LEAVE!” He lifted her several feet from the floor, with just one hand, throwing her out the door.

He watched her body land on the floor with a loud thud.

“Dean…” She sobbed, struggling to stand.

He could see the blood trickling from her arm, but again he didn’t care. He was to blinded by rage.

“Do not come to my room again, unless told so!” He slammed his door shut, drowning out the sob’s coming from outside the door.

 

 

 

 

_****Dean/Beast Flashback**** _

 

 

_“Dean come down to the dining room, dinner is ready dear.” His mother said, placing a soft hand on her shoulder._

_“Can you not see that I am busy mother?” Dean retorted._

_His mother sighed, turning to head out of his room.. “It’s not becoming to be late, seeing as you are a Prince.. You are a Thero you must show respect as future King for the guests downstairs. Everyone is waiting in the dining room for you. Do not keep us waiting any longer. Oh and Fredrick?” She motioned to one of the slaves. “Make sure he is downstairs in 10 minutes or else there will be repercussion for you.”_

_Dean tried his best not to scoff. That was just like his mother, taking her anger out on of the slaves when things didn’t go her way. She never hit Dean, she just hit is slaves instead. Taking her anger out on someone, is better than not releasing it all._

_His mother knew better than to hit him, his father would have her head on a plate… His parents did love one another, but ever since father got caught sleeping with a concubine of his. Well, things have been tense between his parents ever since._

_“Yes my Queen.” The beautiful chocolate skin slave bowed his head, in a respecting gesture. They owned slaves of all races, though he never knew where the dark skinned ones originated from.. Somehow they were just here._

_His mother walked out his room, shutting his door. Her elegant gown flowing behind her._

_“Fredrick? So that is your name?” Dean questioned._

_This man has followed Dean around for the last four years, becoming his shadow, watching over him._

_But Dean never bothered to learn his name._

_“Yes sire.”_

_And that’s when it hit him. He had all the power… The power was in his hands._

_“Come here. Get down on your knees.”_

_The slave obeyed, like he was trained from birth to do._

_“Touch me.” Dean commanded._

_“I’m sorry my Prince, I do not understand. Touch you?” The slave’s voice sounded so strong and sure._

_Dean grabbed the man’s large hand, placing it on his cock. “Yes... Touch me here.”_

_“Sire you are but young! Only 15! I wish not to touch you there. Not yet.” Fredrick’s voice was laced with shame._

_“Does it look like I care? Do as you’re told. Now! Before I tell my father!” Dean smirked, relishing the power he had over this grown man._

_“Y-yes Sire.” The slave started to palm his cock, all the blood rushing from his brain to his penis._

_“I want you to suck me.” He commanded._

_Dean’s never had sex before, but he once walked in on his father and mother. His mother was down on her knee’s taking his father’s cock. They didn’t see him, as he was hiding behind one of the stone boulders in the Castle, they were loud enough for a few people to hear. But they all tended to their own business, afraid of getting caught eavesdropping. But Dean didn’t care, he was a Prince, nothing could happen to him. So he sat there and watched… His father seemed to enjoy it, so now Dean wanted to try it, and his first time just happened to be with a slave._

_“Prince Dean, please no.. You are to youn-”_

_“Yes!” He brought his hand up, slapping the man across the face. He felt guilty for a moment.. Dean has never hit anyone before, let alone a slave. But in the moment he felt power, instead of being bossed around by his parents, for once he was in control. “Do not disobey me again. I will not tolerate it.”_

_“I’m sorry Sire.” The slave ‘Fredrick’ bowed his head._

_“Now suck my cock.” Dean did his best to hide his smile._

_The slave didn’t waste another second, Jensen’s hard cock sprang from the cloth that was holding it back. Fredrick took his length into his hand and licked the tip of the head._

_“That’s nice.” Dean rubbed the older man’s bald head._

_The slave took his cock in his mouth, and sucked vigorously. Hoping to get Dean to come fast, so he could just be done…_

_But Dean didn’t realize that at the time. He just thought the slave was good at sucking._

_Two minutes later, Dean felt his orgasm approaching._

_“I’m going to cum!” He shouted breathlessly. The slave attempted to move his head off and away from Dean’s cock, but he forced his head down further. “You will swallow it slave!”_

_And with that Dean came, cumming harder than he ever did with just his own hand._

_He thrust shallowly into the slaves mouth, trying to take any pleasure he could get.._ _After the last spurt of come, he yanked his dick out of the slave’s mouth and pulled up his cloth garment._

_Dean brought his hand to rest on the Slaves cheek. “You were so good. I’ve decided not to tell my father about your disobedience.”_

_“Thank you Sire! Thank you!” The slave tried his best attempt at a smile._

_“Now let’s head into the dining room and feast. I shall eat, and you shall watch. Maybe if you promise to suck me again tonight in my chamber before bed. I’ll get you a plate.” Dean watched as the slaves eyes brightened. He knows they don’t get any of the food they do. The slaves either get leftovers, or stale bread._

_“Yes Prince! Whatever it is you need. I am here to serve.”_

_“Excellent. Let’s head downstairs.” Dean stopped mid-step. “Do not speak of anything that just happened here.”_

_“I won’t Sir. You have my word.” The slave brought a fist up to his heart, trying to show Dean his seriousness. Which he took with a grain of salt, everyone knows a slave cannot be trusted._

_Dean nodded his head “Good… Now let’s go, shall we?”_

_************** _

 

Dean let an agonizing roar at the memory, which shook his widows, cracking them slightly from the vibrations.

 

                              

 

 

 

                          

** _**SAM/BEAUTY POV**_ **

** **

 

 

With much effort, Beauty got up from the floor. Shaking with fear, never once did she think Dean would lay a hand on her. He was usually so gentle…

Hearing the shrieking roar, made her remember she was still outside the Beast’s door. So she picked up the front of her dress and ran down the hallway, up the cold stone stairs, down the extremely long corridor, and into her room.

Once behind the safety of her own door, she collapsed on her bed and cried. Just when things seemed to be getting better, they take a turn for the worse. Beauty knew there was a real genuine person inside that-that animal…

That person was Dean..

But he had a temper worse than her fathers, and that’s saying something.

Beauty thought about leaving, but then realized that wouldn’t be the smartest of ideas. Especially in the rage that Dean’s experiencing right now.. The worst part about being in this Castle, is that there is nowhere to hide.. Well there is, but she’s been here for weeks and still hasn’t explored half of this castle.

If Beauty tried to hide from Dean, she might just end up getting lost.

Beauty got up from the bed wiping her face of tears, and headed into the powder room.

She looked down and saw a fresh bucket water and a clean rag, and began to clean her wound on her arm. At first it stung, but then the pain started to ease. It didn’t look to deep, but when Dean’s nails pierced her skin it felt like her whole body was on fire.

Like his claws were releasing some sort of paralyzing toxin…

Now though, there wasn’t a burning sensation.

Which Beauty was grateful for.

Whatever happened tonight, whatever set Dean off. Let’s just hope it doesn’t destroy the progress Beauty’s worked so hard for...


	5. Tea Cup

_****BEAUTY/SAM POV**** _

( _Four Days Later_ )

 

 

 

 

It’s been a few fortnights since Beauty last saw, or heard Dean..

In fact, it feels like once again, that she’s alone in this Castle. Beauty hasn’t even left her room, afraid that Dean will be waiting outside ready to finish what he tried to do a few days ago.

Beauty felt strange at first for asking the room for something to eat. But ‘The Guides’ as Dean put it, provided... For breakfast, lunch, and dinner each day, there was a meal placed upon the small wooden table in the corner of her chambers, along with a glass of unusually freezing cold water.

At this point in time, Beauty sat on her bed reading one of the many novels stocked on the bookshelf within her mid-sized room, when _something_ spoke to her…

“The Beast gets like this sometimes, though you shouldn’t blame him. It’s not his fault, not really...”

Beauty snapped her head up from the book, startled. “Who is there? Show yourself!?” She called out to the empty room.

“I’m here, right in front of your face my dear.” The motherly voice sounded.

“Where?” Beauty asked confused. “I do not see you.”

“Look harder.”

Beauty squinted her eyes, still staring at nothing... “Please stop playing tricks on me and show yourself.”

“My my my… For someone so smart my love, you have very little common sense.”

She could feel something on the bed slightly moving. Beauty almost fainted when the Tea Cup she was sipping from earlier looked up at her with actual slanted dark brown eyes.

“OH MY!” She screamed, jumping off the bed in a hurry. “You are not real! This is all in my imagination!”

The Tea Cup hopped on top of the book Beauty was reading just a brief second ago. “No, I can assure you, I am very much real, just as real as you.”

Beauty brought her hands to her breasts; chest rising and falling. “How-what-is this even possible?”

“Out of everything you have seen in this Castle and yet you feel as though I am not real?” The Tea Cup took a sarcastic tone.

“I-I don’t know.” She said exasperated.

Never in her life did she think she’d be stuck in an enchanted Castle with a barley civilized Beast and talking Tea Cups.

“Come closer dear, I promise I won’t hurt you.” Beauty saw what looked like a small mouth and lips moving on the Cup.

“N-no.. I don’t think that’s the best of ideas.” Beauty hesitated. “What is your name?”

“My name is Sonya. I was a slave, here in the great Castle. I served Dean and the rest of the royal family.” The Tea Cup spoke with pride.

“You-you were a slave?”

“Yes.” The Tea Cup bounced, causing the little bit of remaining liquid slosh up the sides in the cup.

“So you are not the only talking object in the Castle?” Beauty asked, dumbfounded.

“There are hundreds of us. Hundreds of spirts trapped, doomed forever in this Castle… However some of us can possess objects.”

“Then-then why is this the first time that you have chosen to speak to me?”

“I wanted to be sure… We all did.” The Tea Cup’s or rather Sonya’s eyes looked down.

Beauty’s voice cracked as she spoke. “Be sure..? Be sure of what?”

“That you were the one for him. That you could help him heal from the pain...”

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Sonya did her best attempt at a tsking sound. “Now is not the time to play dumb my child. You yourself have seen the burden my Prince carries on his shoulders.”

“Yes but that has nothing to do with me, none of this has anything to do with me!”

“Why are you afraid dear? You should be lucky you aren’t dead by now... That’s how we all knows he cares deeply for you.”

“W-what do you mean lucky?”

“Yesterday in his bed chamber.” Sonya paused, gazing her beady little eyes directly into hers. “You had an argument... When he get’s angry like that, no one can stop him. No one can control him, normally when he feels the kind of rage. Everyone will feel his fury. But you didn’t die, he did not kill you.”

“Please.” Beauty scoffed, still not believing she’s talking to a Tea Cup. “I was hardly unscathed by him.”

“You got a scratch on your arm and I’m sorry about that dear, I really am. But that’s nothing compared to the torture other’s visitors have had over the very long years that Dean has been trapped within the Castle.” Sonya sounded sad.

“I wouldn’t-I wouldn’t know.” Beauty replied, feeling lost.

How did she end up here..?

“Of-course you wouldn’t.”

“What is it that you need? What do you want from me?” Beauty hesitated on rather or not to ask the question, but she needed some answers.

“Nothing at the moment, I just wanted to talk to you.” Sonya’s tiny little voice sounded, loud enough to hear, but Beauty have to strain to hear it.

“Momma! Momma!” A smaller more delicate tea cup with a chip on the side of the glass appeared from nowhere, comfortably seated next to Sonya.

“W-what is going on? What is the meaning of this?” Beauty refrained from letting her voice show fear.

A part deep within herself knows she shouldn’t be afraid, but she is. It’s one thing to be in an enchanted Castle, trapped inside with a Beast. The situation is brought to a whole other level when objects start talking; hopping around all over the place.

“This is my son, Kello.” Sonya spoke with confidence, a type of confidence that shouldn’t be radiating from a _Tea Cup_...

“Hi Mrs. Beauty.” The little smaller cup atoned; as it sort of hid behind its mother.

“H-hello.” She responded, unsure of what else to say.

“What are you reading?” Kello asked, the little cups voice softer than its mothers.

It made Beauty wonder how young this Cup was... Or really, how old? If what Sonya was saying is true and spirits have been trapped in this house for thousands of years. Than Sonya’s child is really no _child_ at all...

Beauty looked down towards the book the she was supposed to be reading, the one that Sonya is currently still seated upon. “I’m reading about the God’s.”

“Oh, I see... You are still interested in that? I take it you liked the conversation you had with Master the other day?” Sonya spoke, jiggling her cup body from side to side.

“Master?” Beauty questioned, giving Sonya a jestered look.

“Dean, our Prince.” She clarified.

“R-right, I-I forgot...” Beauty lied.

Of course she didn’t forget, she could never. The slavery topic was the same discussion that she and Dean got into a disagreement for to begin with.

“I read that book like four times! Remember mom?!” There was happiness laced throughout Kello’s voice.

Even though Kello’s spirit possessed an object, anyone within their right mind could tell that this little boy, Kello, was indeed a very young adolescent. That child’s voice hasn’t seemed to develop.

“Yes, I remember my dear. Be a good boy and go check on your sister.” Sonya turned and looked at her child.

Beauty remained baffled at watching how these two Tea Cups were interacting with one another. It was strange to see object’s moving around and speaking to each other...

“Okay!” Kello lightly hollered in a sing-along tone of voice, before disappearing from plain sight.

“O-Oh my goodness!” Beauty exasperated. “W-where did he go? H-how did he just disappear like that?”

“Never mind about that... Come sit down next to me child.” Sonya moved her beady eyes in a repeated gesture towards the open spot next to her on the luxurious bed.

“I still do not believe that is the best of idea’s S-Sonya...” She reiterated. 

“Do you still not trust me Beauty?”

Beauty nodded her head slightly. “I cannot be sure who to trust in this Castle anymore.”

“I promise my dear Beauty, you can trust me.” Sonya’s voice gave off such a harmony of reassurance, it began to make Beauty think she was overreacting about everything.

“A-alright.” She took hesitant steps towards the Tea Cup and stared at the open spot on the bed that Sonya wants her to sit on.

“Go on, sit.” Sonya lectured in a motherly tone, her voice almost reminder Beauty of her mother Mary.

Beauty sat down on the red cotton sheets and placed her hands neatly on her lap.

“I believe you should go out and seek Dean.”

“Forgive me Sonya, but I do not think that is of the best of ideas at this moment. I am sure he is still in a fit of rage and anger.”

“He is not, I have checked on him early today. Dean is in the library sulking.”

Beauty looked around the elegant room, focusing her attention on anything but this conversation.

Sonya continued to speak. “He will not come to you on his own you know.”

“What ever do you mean?” She stammered.

“Dean is too fragile, his ego is bruising after what he did to you those nights ago. He will not be the first one to make a move and apologize. I can tell he feels quite horrible for what he did to you. I tried to get him to come and talk to you, but my Prince refuses... He’s being stubborn.”

“Y-you’ve have spoken with him?”

“I have, you should speak with him now before he returns back to his bed chambers. Once he’s in there, it takes an army to bring him out.” Sonya’s voice was oddly fading out, the sound seeming to get weaker with each passing word.

Beauty processed everything for a moment. Going over the pro’s and con’s of rather or not going to search for Dean is the right thing to do.

“I think I will speak to him...” Beauty finally answered.

When she didn’t get a response in return, she repeated herself. But still, there was no reply.

“Sonya?” Beauty badgered.

She looked down at the Tea Cup and noticed Sonya’s beedy little eyes were gone and the line where her mouth was had disappeared. Beauty grabbed the cup by the handle and twirled it around, examining all sides. In search of the little facial features of Sonya’s face that were just on the cup, but it was now back to normal.

The same way it looked before Sonya possessed the object...

“Sonya!?” She called out again still examining the small Tea Cup just for reassurance.

It soon became clear that Sonya was gone, rather she left on her own free will or not is up for discussion.

Beauty sat on the bed for another twenty minutes. Mustering up the courage to go face the Beast. Sonya could be right, Dean may be calm at the moment. However, that doesn’t mean the minute he sees Beauty’s face he won’t enter another rage again.

But, it doesn’t seem like she really has a choice but to confront Dean. Beauty knows she needs to speak with him, rather she wants to or not.

The matter of question is, how’s he going to react?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **DEAN/BEAST POV** _ **

**__ **

 

 

 

Dean shuffled his feet underneath the table as he flipped to the next page in his book. It didn’t matter at the moment that he attempting to read, because his mind was preoccupied about Beauty and what he had done to her.

He knows his anger is a problem, it always has been.

Ever since he was young he always had to get his way. A part of Dean can’t forgive himself for the way he acted when Beauty looked at him with disgust when he told her what he used to do to the slaves that served him and his family. It’s been so long since he’s cared about anyone’s opinion in general, that he was not expecting to become so enraged when Beauty expressed her concern.

For the first few nights after what happened, Dean decided it was best to lock himself in his room. There was no need to leave his room, because he could have done something he would wind up regretting. He has no intention on hurting Beauty more than he already has, but Dean also realizes he can’t control himself all that well when certain emotions take hold of him.

Now, because of what he did. Beauty has locked herself away in her bedroom and hasn’t dared to step foot outside her door since, and it’s all his fault...

A rapid form of knocks on the giant library door took him by surprise.

“Dean.” Came a small voice from the other side of the entry. “It’s me, may I come in and join you?”

He quickly stood up from the chair, knocking the sentiment over in the process which caused a loud bang.

“Is everything okay in there?” Beauty called out, attempting to open up the door but having no such luck since it’s locked. “Please do let me in?”

Dean could feel his heart beat pumping in his chest, it’s been so very long since he’s ever gotten nervous about a situation before.

“Okay.” He replied, his voice gruffer than usual.

He walked slowly over to the door, his giant animal like feet making stomping sounds that bounced off of the walls.

As soon as he stood in front of the door, he took in a deep quite breath before opening it.

Beauty was there of course, looking stunning as usual. Wearing a green sparkly gown that touched the floor, reminding him of what some of the maidens would wear back in his time.

Back when he was _human_.

“Hello Dean... H-how have you been?” Beauty’s voice was full of uncertainty, and that’s when he came to the conclusion that she was just as nervous as him.

“I have been… Fine, I’ve been fine.” He replied in between long pauses of each word.

“That is oh so good to hear.” When Beauty reached out to touch his chest, he refrained himself from quivering back like normal. She rubbed her thumb along his gigantic hairy pec, her touching causing him to quiver inside. Dean knows the small gesture has nothing sexual attached to it, Beauty is only comforting him. Attempting to make the situation less strenuous than it has already become. But he can’t help himself, he can’t help but think sexual thoughts when looking all the beautiful woman before him.

“W-would you like to come in?” He asked, knowing he sounds ridiculous. Of course she wants to come in.

“Please?” She tilted her head and smiled, a smile that showed no teeth. But warmed his closed off heart just the same.

He moved his body to the side, allowing Beauty to pass him as she invited herself into the fortress that is the library.

“Every time I come in here, I’m amazed at all the detail carved into the bookshelves. It is so beautiful.” Beauty mentioned, as she rubbed her hand up and down on one of the many bookshelves; feeling the decadent wood.

“I am very sorry about before.” Dean spit out. Knowing it was going to be easier on the both of them, if they just stopped skipping around the subject. And talked about what was on both their minds.  “I would never think about bringing harm to you, I do not know what I was thinking.”

“You frightened me Dean...” Beauty replied, looking down at the floor. A small bit of fear laced within her voice.

“I know and for that I am truly sorry.” Dean could feel his heat swell on the inside and not in a good way.

In all his years of being alive, he has never, not once, apologized to anyone...

Beauty tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I formally accept your apology.”

“Would you accompany me outside?”

“Outside? What is out there?” Beauty simpered.

“I was curious if you would be willing to watch the sunset with me?” Dean wanted to scold himself for being such a impudent fool.

Of course she wouldn’t want to-

“Sure, that would be lovely.” Beauty responded as she slowly walked towards him in weary hesitant steps.

“Most wondrous then, please follow me.” Dean motioned with a large paw and turned around, to afraid to look her in the eye.

As he started to walk down one of the many long hallways, he could hear her small footsteps behind him. He smiled internally that Beauty felt like she could still trust him after what he did to her.

After he harmed her...

He ended up leading her through many hallways and up several stairs until they made it to the fourth floor of the castle. They walked into one of the many bedrooms and onto a ginormous balcony.

“Wow, it’s quite quaint out here, stunning really.” Beauty’s gazed lingered out of the high horizon. Looking at all the trees and the gardens that lead far out into the wilderness and away from the castle, gazing at yellow and pink colors in the sky as the sun began to set.

“I very much agree.” Dean turned to look around as well.

This was something he used to do back when he was a boy. In fact, this is the same balcony he came to almost every night before he went to bed,  just so he could watch the sunset. 

It’s accomplices with the most generous of views.

“You must come here a lot?”

Dean was a bit shocked by Beauty’s question. It was almost as if she were reading his mind just now. “I used to when I was a boy, but I haven’t come up here in many years.”

“Why is that? Why haven’t you cometh here?”

“There was no reason to, up until now. I had no one to share the view with, it became quite lonely.” It took a matter of seconds to realize, that was the most honest he’s been with Beauty since they met.

“I have been wondering how my family is doing... Wondering if they have even noticed I haven’t returned home.” There was sadness tinged in the girl’s voice and Dean wanted to comfort her, but didn’t want to cross boundaries.

They still don’t know one another that well yet, that last thing he wants to do is scare her away, especially after what happened between them recently.

“I am sure they have noticed.” He tried to ignore the fact that he was the sole reason why Beauty isn’t safe and sound at home right now.

He has been greedy keeping her to himself, trapped in this Castle.

Dean understands he should let her go, but he can’t... He won’t.

“My sisters may have noticed. I’m am also quite sure my father has taken notice by now as well. The real question to my dwelling dilemma is, do they even care? Are they grieving in my long absence? For all they know I could be dead somewhere in the woods, waiting for the wild-lings to devour the flesh on my bones... Did my father even bother to look for me? Did my sisters?”

Beauty’s questions seemed more directed at herself more than anything, so Dean didn’t bother reply.

They stood out there for another thirty minutes making small talk and before they knew it, the sun had already set and brought upon the darkness and shadows that people claimed as nightfall.

“Thank you for showing me this... It has been quite a long time since I watched the sunset set.” Beauty turned and smiled at him. Even in the darkness he could see still her glowing white teeth and stunning features.

“I enjoyed myself.” He mumbled, doing his best to show that he was unfazed by this whole event. When really he wanted to kiss her, but Beauty would never kiss a creature like him.

A monster...

Dean watched as she shivered from the cold, rubbing her arms up and down with her tiny frail hands.

“We should head back inside.” He motioned for her to head back inside the bedroom, but she stood in her place.

“Would you mind if we were to stay out a bit longer? I could really use some of this refreshing air tonight?” Beauty’s voice sounded more like a plea than anything else. Like she was asking for permission.

“If that’s what you would like to do.” Dean turned around and set his hand like paws on the rock railing, gazing out into the darkness.

“Do you ever get cold?” Beauty questioned.

“No.” He replied, looking anywhere but at her face.

When he knew she wasn’t looking, out of the corner of his eye he watched as she stared into the sky, looking at all the night stars. The moonlight shinning down upon her face.

Dean must have been staring for a while, because she caught him staring and laughed.

Embarrassed he turned his head the other way.

“Look! A shooting star! I’ve only seen this once when I was a child!” Beauty pointed into the night sky, with a childlike innocence.

“Make a wish.” He countered, looking up at the passing meteor.

Dean watched as Beauty closed her eyes, her eye lashes gently brushing the tip of her cheeks; as she her hands to her chest in a prayer like formation. Out of all his years, he’s never seen someone pray on a shooting star, they only ever close their eyes.

At least that’s what he’s always done.

“Did you make your wish?” He asked as soon as she dropped her hands to her sides, and her eyes were wide open once again.

“I did... Did you make one?”

“No, I do not wish upon shooting stars. That nonsense is for children.” He lied.

“It never hurts to try, who knows what could happen. It’s not like either of us has anything to lose.” Her face produced a smile, but he could see the sadness within her eyes as she looked upon him, it was pity.

Dean was confused by her words but didn’t show it.

It wasn’t long before she turned her attention by to the midnight sky, her gaze full of wonder for what the world had to potentially offer. What Beauty didn’t know was that, when she wasn't looking, he mentally wished for something too for the first time in over one hundred years...


	6. My Past

**_ **BEAUTY/SAM POV** _ **

( _A Week Later_ )

 

 

 

 

Beauty awoke to a soft rapping sound on her bedroom-chamber door, someone was knocking. She slightly opened her eye lids, softly calling out. “Who is there?”

She had immediately felt like a jester, there was only one other person that resided in this Castle...

“It is me... Dean.” The man, the _Beast_ , spoke from behind the closed door.

“Just give a moment please.” Beauty threw the throw blankets off of herself and suddenly felt a rush of a cold breeze wash over her. “Please, help me look presentable for Dean.” She whispered to the room silently, knowing all to well that the room was listening. 

It was all of a few short seconds when the buzzing white light engulfed her body, making her feel extremely warm throughout. There are no words to describe what it feels like to be embraced with this light. A part of her could feel her clothes changing, forming into something different, what felt like fingers tangling, messing with her hair. However, when she happened to look down, she couldn’t see anything. The light to bright to see anything even if it were in inch in front of her.

As quickly as the light came, it faded and finally disappeared into thin air.

Beauty felt refreshed, like she was just bathed in the richest most sacred oils from around the world. She lifted up her arms to quickly smell her tender pits and was surprised to smell something that resembled a scent of vanilla lavender. To her right was a mirror and Beauty hesitated to look into it for a few seconds, afraid she may not like what she sees. It’s quite rare for the room to take full charge of physically changing her like it just did. Normally the room will lay clothes on the magnificent bed centered in the middle of the room and she would grab the clothes then change into them herself in the privacy of the bathroom.

This time was different, this time Beauty had no control... Not even when dressing herself.

When she finally mustered the courage to actually look at the mirror, she was shocked at how elegant but yet simple she looked. The room decided to dress her in a long flowey white dress, with a necklace that is currently placed around her neck in the shape of a small key. Her dark purple hair long and straight, but had a slight curl at the end tips.

It also looked like she was wearing makeup around her eyes, her smoldering eye lashes as black as ever.

“Beauty are thou in there? Is everything okay?” Dean once again called from outside the door.

“Yes-yes! Everything is fine, I am coming!” She stammered out, swiftly making her way to open the door.

The sight that she was greeted with was quite surprising.

“Dean, you shouldn’t have.” Beauty looked down at the entrée the Beast was currently holding with both hands; all assortments of breakfast foods placed neatly on plates on top of the hefty looking silver tray.

She wonders if this is Dean’s way of truly apologizing for what happened in his bed chamber?

“But I did.” Dean stalked past her. “I even made all of the food myself for once.”

“Really?” Beauty looked over at the tray. “How did you even get eggs?”

“There are hens in the garden.”

“There are?” Beauty wondered.

“Yes.”

“I didn’t see them before?”

“It is a very big garden, perhaps you were not paying close enough attention?”

“Perhaps not.” She agreed.

Dean was correct all around, the garden in the back of the Castle was one of the biggest fields she has ever seen. It was completely stunning, and when Dean first took her there she was tempted to lay in one of the many flower bushes, regardless of all the sharp thrones embedded in them.

“Where shall I set this?” Dean seemed a bit anxious and out of place.

“You can set the tray where thy would like.” She urged in response.

The Beast ended up setting the tray on the bed, which quickly brought back the memory of her talking to the Tea Cup named Sonya all those days ago. Even though a week has paced since she and Dean shared that night up on the balcony, watching the sun set, things are still a bit tense. Which is most likely why Dean has somewhat avoided her over the past week, although it was nothing compared to his absence when he had literally thrown her from his bedroom when that disagreement over slaves came to surface.

“I thought you would like something to eat, knowing you-you have probably been up for hours now.” Dean steadied his hand’s, hiding them behind his back in a gentlemen like gesture.

“Yes, thank you oh so much.” Beauty replied, smiling; the facial gesture coming naturally.

Although, she didn’t want to be the one to tell him that she was in fact sleeping, when he knocked on the door.

“Well then, I shall leave and let you enjoy your food, good day.” Dean nodded as he started to walk by her, attempting to leave the room.

Beauty stopped him by lightly grabbing his arm. “You should join me why don’t you?” She asked looking him in the eye; then looking over at the giant tray of food. “You made more than enough, this could feed a small army.”

Dean snorted, the whiskers on his face blowing from the exhale of breath. “I suppose I could join you and keep you company.”

“Perfect then, let’s eat shall we?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **BEAST/DEAN POV** _ **

 

 

 

 

 

Dean had debated on rather bringing food up to Beauty’s chamber was a good idea or not. The prospect in his mind told him it was, however he didn’t want to come off as creepy.

Eventually he found the courage to take the first step and actually cook for the gorgeous Goddess upstairs. It’s been so long since Dean has actually step foot into the kitchen, he almost forgot where everything was placed. He has been so used to having everything appear for him, because all he had to do was simply ask for it.

Cooking the food himself was quite the experience. 

The second he was in front of Beauty’s bedroom door, he hesitated for the next five minutes. He wasn’t sure if he should go through with it, he wasn’t sure if he was overreacting on everything.

He just wasn’t _sure_ in general.

It wasn’t until the Sonya possessed the portrait that was placed alongside Beauty’s bedroom door, which he then had the strength to actually knock. Sonya had gated him a fool, told him through the portrait that he was acting like a child, that he should man up and knock on the door.

Even after all these years, after _thousands_ of years... Sonya still has the nerve to treat him like a young boy. Sonya was a slave that worked in the kitchen, she had a son named Kello and a daughter he never bothered to learn the name of. Which kind of makes him sad when thinking about it. This was back when Dean was so involved with himself that he wasn’t worried about anyone else.

Growing up, Dean came to respect Sonya in a way that he never did his own parents. She was the one that came to his bedroom late at night when he had nightmares. Sonya would soothe him with a lullaby and then leave the room, knowing she would get whipped if his mother were to catch Sonya there.

Sonya has been the only one to keep Dean company after he and everyone was trapped in this Castle. The other spirits that reside here are still too scared of him to try and reach out to make any form of contact.

Dean might has well been alone in this Castle for many-many years.

 

 

“Dean? Hello? Did your mind happen to wonder off?” Beauty waved her hand in front of his face.

“I am sorry, I did.” He grizzled in return.

“Are you going to finish what you were previously telling me?” Beauty quizzed, her eye brow arched.

For some odd reason Dean felt the strong urge kiss her... “Yes of course!” He lost his train of thought for another long moment before concentrating on talking about his story once again. “When I was of the ripe age of fifteen, I had gotten into an argument with my mother. The fight had gotten pretty nasty until father stepped in.”

“What were you guys fighting about?”

Dean shook his head, keeping his eyes low. “My mother caught me having rough sex with a slave in the Garden.”

“T-the same garden that-”

“Yes, that garden.” He stated, cutting off Beauty's speech.

A part of Dean was afraid to even tell Beauty the reason why he and his mother were fighting that day. He and Beauty already got into a fight about what it meant to own slaves, the last thing he wants to do is reignite the same flame that's caused all this tension between them.

“Later that night, when everyone was asleep. I sneaked out from the Castle and convinced one of the guards to let me out. I wondered the wild forest for hours, having no idea where I was headed.”

Beauty tapped her foot, looking confused. “You just left? Did you bring anything to protect yourself? Any food?”

“Nothing...” Dean stared off into nothingness. “I was only fifteen at the time, sanity was the last thing on my mind. I was not thinking properly, all I was thinking about at the time was leaving the Castle because I hated my mother, I wanted to make her pay for embarrassing me in front of the slave. What better way to hurt her, than to have her think I was missing?”

Dean can remember the way his mother rounded the corner of the shed, looking for him. She had been trying to find him for the past hour, until one of the other slaves that had been working in the field that day pointed out the direction that they saw him walking towards last.

The moment his mother rounded the shed, she found him stark naked, with his cock up the ass of one of their Indian slaves, pumping his seed into the man. The slaves name was Rakko, and he was one of the most beautiful people Dean had ever seen at the time. Dean also knew that it was safer to have sex with men rather than women, because men cannot get pregnant with child.

He had-had his eye on the slave for months, Dean was just waiting for the right time to make his move.

Dean’s mother had screamed for the guards, yelling at the top of her lungs. Knights had rushed to the rescue, killing Rakko without even thinking twice. He can still remember the look on the man’s face as he stared up into the sky. Rakko didn’t even utter a sound, not even a moan in pain.

If anything he seemed happy to be dying... Happy to be _free_ of being a slave.

Dean had screamed at his mother, calling her a blood thirsty monster. And in a way, she was. At any given time, for no necessary reason, his mother would always display acts of violence on slaves for the littlest of things. It didn’t even have to hold anything of importance. It could be because one of the slaves forgot to bring her tea, and she would end up giving them 10 lashings.

Growing up Dean wondered if that’s why his father and mother drifted apart. Maybe his mother was sick in the mind and his father could no longer stand to be around her.

Maybe that is also the reason he started sleeping with the slaves as well?

For the longest time his mother and father were thick as thieves, but something changed between them, something happened.

 

 

“What happened while out in the forest? What became of your journey?” Beauty asked, snapping him from coasting through his past memories.

Dean reminisced as he spoke. “My journey was not one of my fondest memories. As I mentioned earlier, I continued to wonder the forest for hours. I did not have the slightest clue on where I was going... I just knew that I wanted to get as far away from the Castle as possible. As I kept traveling, I began to see an orange colored light in the far distance. I was ecstatic, I figured it had to be from a fire, which had to mean I wasn’t alone out there in the forest-”

Beauty sort of laughed, making light of the situation. “I take it you regretted running away? You became scared, being out there all alone?”

“Yes, very much.” Dean scoffed at himself for making such a young, stupid, regretful decision and continued speaking. “As I got closer, I noticed four naked women chanting, dancing around an unusually high lit fire. They were speaking a language that I have never had the pleasure of hearing before.”

“Witches?” Beauty’s eyes spoke of concern and wonder mixed together.

He's partly surprised that it didn't take her long to connect the dots.

Dean nodded his gigantic head. “I didn’t know that at first, I originally had come to the conclusion that these women were part of some sort of Native American tribe. It was not until I was up close, did I realize that there was blood smeared all over the women’s bodies... Their hair blowing wild in the wind. When I was of a young age, my grandmother, back when she was alive used to tell me about Witch rituals and how they have blood sacrifices.”

“What happened next?”

He tried not to smile at how interested Beauty is in his stories. Although this is the story that practically changed his entire life, it was still quite warming how fascinating Beauty found his past.

“I made sure to keep a safe distance, or so I thought. I must have stepped on a twig, because in one swift moment all four of the women’s head turned to me. Even though I was secluded within the trees, I had known they saw me. I didn’t waste any time turning around and running... I ran for my life... They followed me.” Dean paused, remembering how scared he was when he turned his head around to see these wild looking women sprinting after him full speed with a look of murder on their distorted faces.

“Did they catch you?” Beauty tilted her head to the side; a piece of her purple hair covering the left side of her eye.

Dean tried his best not to get distracted at her beautiful features. “Unfortunately yes, one of the Witches caught up to me and jumped on me an pinned me down to the ground. I screamed for help, but quickly realized that would just alert the other Witches where I was. The woman kept trying to... Bite me. I have never seen one’s teeth so sharp in my entire existence."

“T-this question may sound odd, but was the witch's face beautiful? Most of the legends in the novels I read, describe that witches can cloak their real selves. Almost like disguising themselves with a face façade?”

He nodded his head. “For once your people actually have something correct. Most witches can in fact cloak themselves from others except their own kind. The only reason why I saw these witches as their true selves was because they were right in the middle of a séance, when the midnight moon was at it’s highest.”

“Wow...” Beauty seemed dumbfounded.

“Would you like to hear the rest of the story?” Dean mused; getting a hurried nod in return from the woman sitting in front of him. “Because the woman had me pinned down, her knee in the middle of my chest. She left my hands free, I grabbed one of the rocks next to me a-and b-ashed her head in. I didn’t stop bashing her skull until the bone and brains were mush underneath my fingers tips.” Dean continued as Beauty cringed. “I could feel myself crying at the time, I had never killed someone before, that was the first time ever. Somehow, I found the strength to keep moving, to keep running. I wasn’t going to let the other witches catch up, I knew they wouldn’t stop looking for me, I knew they wouldn’t stop trying to find me. Especially since I killed one of their own.”

“Did you make it home?”

“Surprisingly I did make it home. I do not know how I found my way back through the forest in the middle of the night. But, somehow I got lucky I suppose.”

“What happened? Did your parents scold you?”

“What do you think?” Dean asked, waiting for a reply but didn’t get one. “Of course they scolded me, I wasn’t allowed to leave the Castle for at least seven months. My mother had me under adult supervision at all times. I felt like a caged animal, and rightfully so. I shouldn't have left the palace in the first place.”

“Did you tell anyone what you saw out there?”

“No, I was too scared... To ashamed to let anyone know what I had done and what I had seen.”

“I don’t blame you.” Beauty surmised.

“What?” Dean was not expecting that type of response from her, if anything he was expecting judgement.

“What I am saying is-is that I do not know if I would have been able to tell anyone what I did or saw either... I am sure what happened within that forest can be life changing.” Beauty avoided eye contact as she spoke; playing with the hem of her white dress. “I can’t imagine ever going through something like that.”

“That may have been life changing... But that was not what _changed_ my life.”

“What is it you mean by that?”

“Many years later, one of the witches from that night found me.” He confessed, remembering the dark night as if it just happened yesterday.

“Oh my goodness! One of them found you?”

“I was twenty seven when it happened...” Dean paused again, this time unsure if he even wants to continue reliving and retelling his story, but he did. “I went to one of the many pubs in town and I found myself a concubine.”

“A whore?” The minute those words left Beauty’s mouth, he became flabbergasted. It was strange hearing such profanity coming from someone with so much grace and etiquette.

“Yes a w-whore... She was beautiful, she caught my attention right away. At the time though, it didn’t take much to catch my attention. A mouth and an ass would suffice, and it did not matter who it was, as long as they were willing.” Dean figured he might as well be honest with Beauty, especially if he wishes to maintain a friendship with her.

After all, they're both stuck here in this Castle... Well, he is at least.

“I brought the woman back to home to the palace. I bedded her upstairs in my chamber, making love all night, almost until dawn.” Dean watched Beauty’s facial expression and she seemed unfazed by the discussion so he took it as a sign to continue. “When I ordered her to leave she had told me no... Her response infuriated me, so I had backhanded her across the face. I told her that I was the King and whatever I say goes. All the concubine did was laugh, a laugh that soon turned into a cackle. Before I knew it the beautiful face that I had just bedded soon became old and haggard. Ginormous pimples and moles covering her face, along with the many deep lines of wrinkles.”

Beauty brought her delicate hand to her mouth, gasping.

“It was not long before I understand what I was dealing with and I was not above begging for my life. Which is exactly what I did, I begged... The wench continued to laugh at me, scolding me with her gaze. When I realized that she wasn’t responding to my begging I asked her to kill me, to get it over with. It was many agonizing moments before she responded. The wench had told me the other witch that I killed, when I was fifteen, was her daughter.”

“Heavens no...” Beauty’s face was horrified, laced with other unreadable expressions.

“I repeatedly told her that I did not know that was her kin, which was the truth. I was a young boy scared for my life, I was only protecting myself. I also knew that if I hadn’t killed that Witch that day, she would have killed me. But the wench that I was currently begging to did not understand that, nor she did not care...”

“What happened?”

“She cursed me... Not only me, but everyone and anyone who had any connection to do with this Castle. I can still remember as she uttered words in another language, the flames on the torches in my chambers blowing out, the room cold beyond belief... A pain then erupted throughout my entire body, there are no words to explain the feeling. It was like I was becoming a different person, my insides being torn apart...”

“Do you mean like what happened to me?”

“Yes... Exactly what happened to you. Do you remember what I told you how The Guides take anyone who comes in the Castle and devours their life source, forcing the soul to come forth?”

“Y-yes I remember.” She uttered in return.

“That is what happened to me... That is why I look the way I do.”

“Why you look like a Beast?” Beauty’s words were harmless, he could very much tell. However, the word _beast_ struck him with agony like the animal that he is.

"I thought you said The Guides are the slaves and the people who used to work here?”

“Yes, they are.”

“T-then why would they do that? Why would they d-drain people’s energy?”

Dean looked down at the wooden table. “It is quite completed.. The witch, when she was cursing me, put a curse on everyone else in this Castle, like I had mentioned before. The witch figured that if I shall suffer then everyone who works for me shall suffer as well. The witch made it to where whenever someone comes into this Castle, The Guides have no choice but to take them, to _drain_ them... It’s what helps keep The Guides spirits alive.”

He can still remember waking up later that day on the floor, his memory hazy of the night before with the Witch. All he knew was that his body was in extreme pain. He called out for one of the slaves to come help him and when no one came, he had gotten frustrated. When Dean  went to pull himself up from the floor, he noticed his hands were covered in insane amounts of brown hair, when he looked into the mirror he had screamed, which came out more like a beastly roar. He had fled his bedroom chamber looking for anyone in the Castle, he searched for hours and still came across no one, not a single living soul. It took Dean two months to come to the conclusion that he was alone and the one time he tried to leave the palace, the one time he tried to go past the gates. Something inside his body always forced him to turn around and walk back to the Castle, he literally had no control over his physical movements. It wasn't until another year later when a common villager had gotten lost and stumbled inside the Castle that he realized who and what 'The Guides' were, and what they did to people who stepped foot inside the palace.

How they drained people's life force...

 

“That is very much twisted.” Beauty added with a hint of disgust for the Witch. “What of your parents? What ever happened to them? Are they cursed as well? Have they long since passed?” Question after question shot from Beauty’s mouth.

Dean wasn’t even sure where to start. “M-my parents had passed when I turned the age of twenty one, they had been dead years before the Witch came to me.”

"How did they die?"

"When my parents were traveling across country, a group of thieves attacked their horse carriage, killing everyone inside. I found out about the incident a week later when a messenger came to deliver the news." In a way, Dean is quite glad that his parents aren’t suffering like the rest of the people, The Guides, in this Castle are. Even though he was never close to either one of them, in his own eyes, his parents deserved peace.

“Why don’t you age?” Beauty asked, jumping from one subject to the next.

It was clear the girl had a lot of questions roaming in her mind.

“Good question.” Dean mumbled. “I suppose it is because of the curse, there is nothing worse than living forever. Especially when one has nothing to live for.”

His response seemed to shock Beauty, as if she were going over what he had said over and over again in her mind. It got to the point where several minutes passed before she spoke. “How do you break the curse?”

“True love...” Dean didn’t even bothering hesitating with his answer.

“True love?”

“Yes, that is correct, true love.”

“Why?” Was all Beauty asked.

“Before the Witch left, she told me there was only one way to break the curse. That there was only one way for me to get my happy ending. It was to find someone who would love me unconditionally, despite m-my new features.” Dean waved his hands in front of his face and up and down his body. “Supposedly the Witch had heard about my whore-ish ways, sleeping with everyone I could. Anyone that was looking for a good time... She wanted to see if anyone could ever love me while looking like this...”

“S-since The Guides drain your life force.” The way Beauty spoke made it sound like a question rather than a statement and he nodded his head. Signaling her that she was correct and could continue. “And the same thing that happened to me, happened to you... That means that what you look like right now, is actually what your soul resembles?”

Dean cringed. “Yes, didn't I already mention this? I told you I was not a caring person then... In fact I was cold inside.”

Beauty must have seen his tense bodily reaction. “I am not trying to offend you, it’s just-”

“I’m ugly?” He didn’t mean to cut of her speech, but couldn’t help himself. He knows she must find him repulsive.

“I was going to say sad... The situation is very sad.”

The two of them didn’t speak, neither one knowing what to say anymore. Dean had to admit it was kind of nice to get everything off his chest. He has never told anyone the details of his past... The reason why he is _what_ he is to this very day.

Things were starting to change, and for once they were changing for the better.


	7. Intimate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This has some mild Bestiality in it.

**_ **BEAUTY/SAM POV** _ **

( _Two Month’s Later_ )

 

 

 

Beauty watched as Dean picked flowers from the Garden, twirling the red roses around with his fingers. She wonders if he can sense when someone is watching him, if he can sense her presence as of this moment.

Bored out of her mind, Beauty decided it was best to roam around the Castle. It is not as if there was much else to do. A thought had bombarded her mind, telling her it probably wasn’t the best of idea’s to go searching around the palace. But she quickly discarded the thought. Dean wouldn’t let anything happen to her? Would he? Room after room she explored, some of them having not one object of furniture within them. Beauty wondered if some of these rooms where always empty or if the emptiness in them is something that has happened recently.

When Beauty walked into a room that had a balcony attached to it, which happened to be one of several. She stepped out onto the cold stone flooring and looked out into the backyard of the Castle. Which is where she is currently standing, watching Dean play with the roses.

Over the past two month’s so many things have changed. One of them being her and Dean’s relationship. The two of them have grown so much closer, Beauty is beginning to think of him as a close friend. She tries to keep the fact that the only reason why she is still locked within this Castle is because Dean will not let her leave. Beauty cannot decide if staying here in the palace with Dean is more of a blessing or a curse. Besides the once incident, where Dean had lost control and hurt her.

Nothing to that magnitude has happened since...

Dean is slowly coming out of his shell. Reveling more about himself to her, and she could not be happier. It is like watching a marvelous book unfold, reading each new chapter with determine in the fact that you are learning new things. Dean was like an encyclopedia of knowledge. He has lived for so long, there really isn’t anything that he doesn’t know.

Except for new, more current things, however that is beside the point.

Beauty is quickly coming to the conclusion, which is that beyond Dean’s beastly exterior, he’s still a man inside. He is still a normal human being that longs for a decent conversation with someone else. As the months have been passing, it almost seems like tension is leavings Dean’s body. His giant shoulders are less hunched, making him to appear less threatening. His facial expressions are a bit softer, which made him look less angry.

Overall Dean was making progress and Beauty couldn’t help but think she was the reason why.

Every once in a while, she still can’t help but think what her father and her sisters are up to. Beauty wonders if they’ve gone out into the forest looking for her, or if they had contacted the local authorities, filing a missing person’s report. Beauty knows she must sound like a broken record to Dean, because lately that is all she has been able to talk about.

It has been month’s since she left home for her journey.

The expedition should have only taken four day’s travel, a week tops if you did not know where you were going. It is sad at times to think that she may never see her family again, that she may never see her _sisters_ again. Beauty can’t imagine what their reactions would be if she showed up at the doorstep looking the way she does now.

In her new body...

Beauty finally got her wish, the one thing she had been dreaming about ever since she could fathom and wonder. She was finally a girl, a _woman_. She can’t stop thinking about how much her life has changed in such a short period of time. If she had never stumbled upon the Castle, she couldn't also help but wonder where her life would be. Would she have been dead? Would the wolves had caught up to her and torn her flesh apart if she hadn’t reached the Castle gates in time? What if no wolves ever attacked her horse to begin with? Would she have made it to her destination of the journey?

Would she have ever met Dean?

 

 

“You seem to be thinking quite hard up here.” A deep gravelly voice came from behind her, startling her.

“Dean? I though you were-”

“Down there?” He was suddenly beside her on the balcony, pointing out towards the roses bushes, where Beauty was sure he was just standing just a few moments ago.

Perhaps, she was too lost in her own thoughts to see Dean had left his spot.

“Yes...”

“Are you thinking about your parents again?” Dean asked with concern.

She nodded her head. “I am thinking about them and I am also thinking about the Castle...”

Dean remained silent, gazing out onto the scenery. Neither of them spoke for at least another five minutes. Both of them seemed to be locked in their own thoughts.

“Is it not funny how we seem to be on balconies together a lot lately?” Beauty surmised, with a small smile on her face.

Ever since they watched the sunset together those two months ago. It’s almost been a tradition that they at least watch the sunset together a few nights a week. It was almost romantic when you thought about it...

“Yes, but it's nice.. I find it calming.” Dean stuffed his over-sized hands in his grey coat pockets.

“This may be a random question, but h-how do you find clothes to where?” Beauty kind of felt stupid for asking such a personal question.

“The spirits provide clothes for me, the same way they do for you.”

Beauty felt like a fool. “O-of course, I figured that was the case.”

Dean laughed softly, his voice lower than usual as he suddenly turned more serious. “Why did you come up here to begin with? Did I not tell you that it is dangerous to be roaming the Castle alone?”

“Yes I know that, I became bored. I did not know what else to do.” Beauty looked away avoiding eye contact. Which seemed to be gesture they both used when they knew they did something wrong.

“The hallways can change, you could end up lost.”

“What do you mean change? I know this is a big Castle but-”

“When the witch cursed me, as I mentioned she also cursed the people. Along with that she cursed the Castle, which is the reason why I can never leave the palace gates.” Dean’s explanation had Beauty speechless.

She had always asked herself why Dean didn’t just leave the Castle in the past. The conclusion she ended up coming to was the he didn’t want anyone ever seeing what he looked like. Knowing people would think he was some sort of monster that needed to be locked away or killed...

However, now she knows the real reason.

“So, the Castle is able to change? Morph the hallways and rooms into something different?”

He half smiled. “That is correct, but only in certain parts of the Castle. Such as downstairs in the Slave chambers... Never go down there, it is not something you wish to ever see. Once you enter the room, you may not ever come out.”

“D-do not worry, I won’t.” She promised.

Now that Beauty knew how easily she could end up lost in the Castle, she mentally decided to never roam around again without Dean. Although the man wasn’t making much sense, his words unclear. Beauty also could tell the Dean doesn’t quite understand how the Castle ‘changes’ either.

Magic is beyond either one of their comprehension.

“It is going to snow soon...” Dean sniffed the air.

She became surprised. “Really? Winter is not for another month, how do you know it is going to snow?”

“I can smell it.” Dean waved his hands toward the sky. “In the air.”

“That is... Odd.” She perplexed.

“The senses I have now is something that came with the Witches curse. I do not know how I am able to do some of the things I can do.”

“I suppose that’s a plus side of the curse... Having all these extra gifts.” Beauty tried to make light of the situation. Attempting to lift Dean’s spirits, he always seemed to get sad when talking about himself, or the _curse._ She cannot blame him, Beauty’s sure if the situation were reversed and she ended up turning into some type of monster that night when The Guides drained her life force, she would not be too happy either.

“Come with me, I want to show you something.” Dean grabbed her hand, and pulled her back inside the room and off the balcony. Beauty tried not to think how warmth spread throughout her body at holding Dean’s hand.

Was it strange that she was beginning to find Dean attractive, despite his Beastly attributes?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **ARCHERS** _ **

**__ **

 

 

**__ **

 

“Nikoli, tell me you saw everything that I did.” He uttered to his friend from up in the tree branch that there were currently standing on; hidden behind the many leaves.

“I did Caven... That creature w-was disgusting. I never would have thought the legends were true, we finally found the Beast...”

Caven took in a deep breath and gazed out onto the lower balcony that the beautiful woman and the Beast were previously standing on.

After two very long years of searching, he and Nikoli finally found the Beast and where it resides. A few times he and his friend had almost given up, wondering if they have wasted all this time looking for something that wasn’t even there or real.

Growing up as a boy in Europe, his father used to tell him stories about a man that used to be Prince of the northern countries long ago before humans even started to keep a record of time. His father said this Prince used to be ruthless, abusing his slaves sexually until he discarded them like goat skin. Supposedly this Prince used his birth given power to rule of his subjects with no such thing as mercy. People cowered to his feet, bowing before his very rule. The legends also say that as a young boy, the Prince had fled the Castle one lonely night, attempting to punish his parents for whatever the reason was. When the Prince returned to home, he was distraught looking like he had seen a ghost; blood embedded all in his clothing.

Many years down the road is when the tale gets interesting.

The Prince was 27 years old when people last saw his face. It was almost as if he disappeared off the face of the Earth, never to be seen or heard from again. Many loyal people in search of their beloved Prince traveled days to the Castle, checking to see if he still resided there, if he was still _alive_. All anyone knows is that the folks that traveled to the Castle, never came back out alive.

Except for _one_ person... When the man returned to his village he was completely and utterly insane. Rambling on and on about how the Prince had turned into some type of rugged Beast that was now living in seclusion in the Castle and how the palace was haunted. The man also returned home resembling nothing of what he looked like before. His skin torn to shreds, his eyes black, his hair an obscene color of grey. The man drowned himself in the river a week behind his cottage after returning home to his wife and children.

The legends about the Beast spread like wildfire ever since.

When he and Nikoli decided to search for the Beast and the Castle it supposedly resided in that was located in the Northern countries, it started off as a joke, a jester between the two of them at a local pub one night. They had been drunk off their asses and Caven had suggested to Nikoli that they go in search for the Prince. Nikoli had been all for it at first, until the next morning when they sobered and Caven mentioned it again, and his friend called him insane. Telling him that there was no such thing as a long lost Prince turned Beast. It took months to convince Nikoli to go on an exhibition in search of the creature. They hit many rocky roads on the way here, both of them feeling like this might have been a mistake.

It wasn’t...

“What was that young girl doing with that _thing_? Do you think it is holding her hostage?” Nikoli briefed.

“They seemed quite friendly to me.” Caven responded, his voice laced with disgust.

“Do you think they’re, you know, together?”

“I do not know...” He responded, never taking his eyes off the Castle.

When the two of them found the Castle four days ago, they decided to camp out far away from the palace and into the woods, not wanting to be seen.

Caven knew it would safer that way... Who knows where this Beast was located and what it could do. Nikoli had wanted to barge right in the Castle and slay this disgusting looking animal the minute the strolled upon the Palace. But Caven knew they needed to play it safe, and out of the four day’s they’ve been camped outside the Castle, they have only seen the Beast once.

Make that twice now...

However, the situations seems to have become a lot more complicated. Now that there was also a woman involved. Who was that beautiful Goddess? And what was she doing with that animal? Caven could only imagine the nasty things that creature was making the girl do against her will. Most likely raping her in her bed chambers at night, covering her screams with his hand to make sure no one heard hear.

Although, no one would hear here out here. This Castle is in the middle of nowhere; he and Nikoli finding it out of sheer luck.

Just a moment ago, Nikoli thought of a decent question, when asking on rather or not this woman and the Beast were _together_. Caven still stuck by his earlier opinion, they did seem overtly friendly. There was no doubt they looked comfortable together. But the girl also looked upset, like she was in some form of pain. At least from where he was standing that's what he could see.

“Should we barge in there and help her?” Nikoli’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, sounding hefty.

“No... I have a feeling she’s going to be just fine. We shall sit here and observe for a few more days.”

Nikoli moaned in annoyance. “I don’t believe I can wait Caven... We’ve wanted to find this creature for so long, now it is right here in front of us. I need to slay this Beast! I need to be able t-”

“Do not be a fool!” Caven hissed, his voice low. “Who knows what that thing is capable of, we need to examine it from afar, learn its patterns before we even dare to make a move. We do not need to fight this thing blindly, we are in _it's_ territory.”

“Y-your right.”

“Go start the fire.” Caven pushed Nikoli, causing his body to stumble back as he hit his head on another tree branch.

“Yes, I shall do that Caven.” Nikoli puzzled, rubbing his now sore head; as he started to climb down from the tree.

Caven knows his friend isn’t the smartest of men out there. In fact, he was downright stupid and if it wasn’t for their friendship since they were young babes, he would have left Nikoli a long time ago.

Out of sheer loyalty is the reason why the two of them remain friends.

He climbed down from the tree shortly after his friend as well, following Nikoli off in the direction of their camp.

This was going to be a long few day’s...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **DEAN/BEAST POV** _ **

 

 

 

 

As he and Beauty made their way back inside the Castle, he couldn’t help but think something was out of the ordinary. His senses were buzzing, almost as if they were trying to tell him that someone was watching him. That someone was out there hidden in the forest.

Although he might be imagining things...

Dean stopped walking when he heard Beauty cry out in pain, her yell sounded agonizing to his ears. He whipped his head around to see her on the floor, holding her ankle as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“What happened?” He crouched down to her level, able to relax a bit when he realized there was no actual threat inside the Castle.

Normally Dean would be able to scent when someone else is in the palace. Though it seems like his senses have been playing tricks on him.

“I fell... Twisted my ankle on the cobble stone.” Beauty tried to keep her voice level, but the pain was still laced throughout it.

“Let me take you to your bed chambers.” Dean scooped Beauty into his arms in the bridal style position, and continued to walk throughout the Castle in the direction of her room.

“Sorry you have to carry me, thus it is very embarrassing.” Beauty blushed.

“Do not be embarrassed.” He laughed, hiding his face as well. Mostly because he didn’t want her to see him smiling; his razor sharp teeth are not appealing to anyone.

Beauty hid her face in his neck, which caused him to shiver at the touch. “But I am embarrassed, you should not have to carry me. I only twisted my ankle.”

Dean feared to say anything, not trusting his own voice. So, he continued to walk until he reached her chambers, setting her down gently on the bed. “I shall leave now so you can get some rest. It is best that you not walk on that for a while.”

“W-will it heal?”

“Of course it will.” He reassured her. “It will heal much faster here in the Castle, most things do.”

She nodded her head, questions in her eyes. “Will you stay with me? I don’t really want to be alone at the moment.”

Dean debated for several long seconds, thinking long and hard. “I suppose that is fine..”

Beauty smiled at him. “You can sit on the bed you know, you do not have to stand up the whole time you are here.”

“R-right.” He walked over and sat next to her on the bed, unsure of what to say or do.

The two of them normally never stay in one another’s room after a certain amount of time, so he feels a bit out of place at the moment.

“Dean, what is sex like?” Beauty asked, the question throwing him through a loop.

“W-what?”

“W-what is sex like?” She repeated.

Over the past two months the two have them have gotten close and they have talked just about everything, except for this. This was a conversation Dean never expected to be having with the woman sitting before him.

“I-I am just curious. I am sorry if it is too personal.” Beauty looked ashamed.

“It is not... You surprised me is all, I was not expecting a question like that from you.” He assured her, resting his hand on her thigh, trying to ease her self-doubts.

The minute he touched her, he could smell her pheromones being released in the air.

Beauty was turned on... Was that even possible? Why?

“I have never been with anyone before.” She confided.

Dean had figured that much in the first few days of knowing her. Beauty’s actions alone spoke of that of a virgin.

“I have been with so many people, I have lost count.” Dean didn’t realize how terrible those words sounded, until he said them aloud. How much they made him sound like a concubine himself.

To distract Beauty from his outburst, Dean moved his hand slowly up her thigh, he watched as she shivered. He could feel himself getting excited, but weary at the same time.

Why was Beauty all of a sudden interested in him? Especially with the way that he looks? When Dean thinks back over the past two months, there have been subtle changes in the girl. The way that Beauty’s hugs lasted a little too long when they would say goodnight to one another and go their separate ways. The way her stares have lingered longer than usual. She has even started kissing his harry cheek when they meet in the mornings for breakfast. However, any one of those actions could be interpreted as friendship and nothing more.

Which is the reason why Dean never looked to much into it.

“This may be too much to ask of you, b-but do you think maybe you c-could show me? Show me what it’s like to _feel_?” Beauty spoke with severe hesitation, he could tell she was uncertain of her own words.

“Why now?” He couldn’t help but ask the question that's been stabbing his thoughts for the past few minutes.

“I-I trust you Dean...”

“What does that have to do with anything? Y-you barley know me.” He couldn’t help but put himself down.

He knows he’s no longer attractive, what could Beauty possibly see in him?

“It doesn’t have to mean anything-”

Dean stopped her speech off by pushing her to lay on her back. This may be the wrong choice, but he cannot help himself. He has been attracted to Beauty ever since she walked into the Castle, even when she was in her male form.

“Are you sure you want this?” He questioned; voice deep with lust.

She nodded her head in return, and he didn’t waste a moment of time. Dean pushed her blue dress above her hip bones, the silky fabric moving easily.

“I will not have sex with you.” He stated, watching as Beauty’s face deflated, looking embarrassed and raw, so he clarified. “I shall show you something else entirely.”

Dean looked down at her body, and instantly felt his member beginning to thicken with blood. Beauty’s legs where extremely smooth, her skin resembling the soft silk on her dress. He moved his eyes from the knee cap up, and stopped when he reached her private areas.

“Take off your undergarments.” He ordered, keeping his tone soft, not wanting to scare her with his normally deep voice.

Beauty slowly took off the white underwear; tossing them on the floor. She looked as nervous as he felt, and he still can’t understand why she wants this. Why she wants to be sexually intimate with him of all people...

He slowly lowered his head to her perfectly sculptured hairless vagina. It looked so smooth and pink that his mouth began to water. It’s been so long since he’s had any type of sexual relationship, his nerves are almost getting the best of him.

Dean stuck out his tongue and gave a tentative lick between Beauty’s two folds, causing her to moan.

It sounded like music to his ears.

He gave another lick, this time using all of his tongue. It was thick and long like a dog’s, which was disgusting, but Beauty seemed to enjoy it. Looking down at him with wide eyes. Dean could smell and taste the juices that Beauty’s body was producing and that’s how he knew she was really into it. Which gave him the confidence to keep going.

Beauty put her hand on his head and pushed his face deeper inside her. He let out a growl in response, letting her know how much he was enjoying this. It felt amazing to please a woman after these lonely millennium's.

As time went on the licks were becoming more ferocious, more animal like. He couldn’t help himself, he was quickly becoming addicted to the juices that this beautiful woman before him was producing. His giant tongue covered her whole pussy, in width and length. There wasn’t an inch of Beauty’s parts, including her clit, that wasn’t getting licked and sucked.

Dean could feel his cock hardening to the point of pain, but he wasn’t worried about that right now. Currently he was only concerned about showing Beauty how good he could be for her if she would let him do this every once in a while. He knows he is probably getting ahead of himself, that this is most likely a onetime deal, the heat of the moment type of _thing_. But there was no harm in showing off the skills he had learned throughout his human years.

“D-dea-an!” Beauty moaned as she slowly started humping his face, his snout like nose now rubbing against her clit. “S-s-something’s happening!” She yelled out.

He knew exactly what was going to happen, so he continued to lick more forcefully, devouring the treat that was going to be presented for him. Dean felt Beauty’s body tense up, so he grabbed her by the thighs, lifting her up easily with his strength. And pushed his tongue and face inside her as far as it could go, he wasn’t expecting her to squirt but when she did, Dean laved at the recently produced juices and licked her through her orgasm.

“O-o Dean stop, i-it’s sensitive.” Beauty gently tugged the hair of his head, but he didn’t listen and continued to lick and suck. Unable to help himself, the smell and taste of Beauty was intoxicating.

He could make her cum all night...

“Dean!” She said this time a little louder, but more with a moan.

He didn’t feel like stopping, he _couldn’t_ stop, he needed more. To ease up the pressure a bit, Dean pulled his face out from Beauty’s vagina and rested his head on the side of upper thigh and rapidly licked her with a sideways swipe of his rugged tongue.

A few moments later, Beauty was cumming again and he made sure to catch all the juices this time around, not letting one drop slip by him. Dean didn’t notice how he whined like a animal in approval. 

“No more Dean! No More!” Beauty shouted aloud, snapping him from his trance of repeated motions.

Dean pulled back and away from her; looking down at Beauty’s swollen vagina. It was all puffy and red from the abuse of his tongue.

He jumped up from the bed, disappointed in himself. “I-I am sorry, I should go now.”

Looking back was not an option, he didn’t want to see the disappointment in Beauty’s face. He knows that she enjoyed it, because her body kept releasing the sweetest of pheromones. Though, she had asked him to stop after the first orgasm and he didn’t, he wanted more, he was being greedy.

“Dean wait!” She called out from beyond him, her voice full of sorrow. “You didn’t do anything wron-”

He closed the door behind him, cutting her off so he didn’t have to listen to the insults he was sure she was going to say and swiftly made his way to his own chambers. So much progress between the two of them ruined, just because he couldn’t control himself.

Dean acted just like the animal everyone thought and he was...


End file.
